Via
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Si on lui avait dit qu’elle aurait à se coltiner les Uchiwa en entrant dans ce lycée huppé, elle aurait préféré rester dans son école de pauvre tiens… Alors, oui, c’est officiel, Sakura n’a pas de chance… UA, vocabulaire parfois un peu vulgaire.
1. Prologue

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire, bien différente de toutes celles que j'avais écrite jusqu'alors... j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'un monsieur qui habite loin - et qui se fait un max de tunes tout les ans! **

**La petite anectdote : **

**J'ai commencé cette histoire un soir, au alentour de minuit et demi, alors que j'étais sensé dormir, aussi j'ai longtemps hésité avant de la posté - parce que je me disais qu'un truc écrit à cette heure là ne pouvait être que catastrophique. **

**Alors à vous de juger... **

**Bonne lecture...**

_« Via, c__'__est un chemin, une nouvelle voie qui s__'__ouvre »_

_Science du sable_

**Prologue :**

Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, il est, en vrac : arrogant, pété de tunes, imbuvable, super beau, studieux, pété de tunes, atteint de crétinisme aigu, super beau, snob, pété de tunes et bien sûr, super beau…

Moi, superficielle? Jamais, j'ai juste conscience des forces qui régissent ce monde, c'est à dire, le physique, et le relevé de compte.

Que je vous explique : Moi, Sakura Haruno, reine des filles normales, si ce n'est une couleur de cheveux hors norme - oui, rose, surtout quand c'est naturel, c'est hors norme - suis l'archétype même de la fille qui finira sa vie comme serveuse à McDo, en prenant conscience à 40 ans, que j'aurais pu faire teeeellement mieux…

Tout d'abord parce que : Je ne suis pas pétée de tunes, et je ne suis pas belle - Attention, je ne suis pas moche non plus, juste normale. Je n'ai aucune chance de finir PDG - ce qui, il me semble, est l'avenir qui attend M. Uchiwa - ni femme de footballeur - ce qui, selon ma copine Ino, est le symbole même de la réussite sociale pour une femme (et accessoirement son projet d'avenir, vous auriez vu la tête de la conseillère d'orientation quand elle lui a dit ça… ). Non, moi, je ne deviendrai rien de tout ça, car, pour ce genre de métier, il faut, soit, d'excellentes relations, soit dépasser le mètre 75, ce qui ne risque pas de m'arriver si, du haut de mes 17 ans, je ne fait toujours que 162 cm - ma mère a beau me dire que je vais faire une poussée de croissance, je pense que là, il faut être lucide, c'est fichu…

Voilà, je suis ce genre de fille, totalement différente de l'autre Uchiwa.

Si j'en discutais avec l'espèce de charlatan qui me sert accessoirement de psy - parce que, oui, en plus, je suis suivie - il dirait que c'est le divorce de mes parents, ainsi que le fait que mon père se soit barré avec sa maîtresse à peine plus âgée que moi aux îles Caïmans, qui me donne une vision aussi négative du futur… Mais je n'y crois pas, vraiment, le fait est que, oui, à cause, ou grâce, au divorce de mes parents, j'ai mûri un peu plus vite que la moyenne - allez pas raconter ça au psy, il va croire que ma mère me délaisse ou un truc du genre, appeler l'assistante sociale ou une connerie du genre, et ça va encore être le bordel, surtout que ma mère aurait plus tendance à être étouffante.

Pff… Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour partir de ce que ce crétin d'Uchiwa a sorti comme énormité la semaine dernière, et arriver à ma mère…

Donc oui, reprenons : Il a dit à Naruto (son meilleur pote, un mec aux goûts bizarres, mais plutôt sympa dans le fond), qui l'a raconté à Kiba, qui l'a dit à Ino (Ils sortent ensemble depuis une semaine, un record, tant pour la belle que pour le sac à puce qu'elle se coltine maintenant), qui, bien sûr, me l'a dit à moi (c'est quand même ma meilleure amie)…

En bref, ça donne ça : Il abandonne l'entreprise familiale pour devenir… Flic. Si si, je vous jure, Mossieu abandonne un capital de plusieurs milliards de dollars pour devenir gardien de la paix… Surtout que cette appellation ne veut plus rien dire maintenant, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont tous corrompus - Attention, je n'ai rien contre les flics, juste que faut être lucide, si t'es pété de tunes, tu vas pas en taule - mon psy dirait que c'est parce que la justice a quasiment tout donné à mon père que je ne crois pas en elle, mais c'est pas vrai, je suis juste… lucide.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette andouille d'Uchiwa largue toute la société pour devenir un flic corrompu, et que, vu que son cher frère, actuellement disparu depuis la mort de son meilleur ami - un peu plus que ça si vous voulez mon avis - et ben, les centaines de millions que représente son entreprise vont tout bonnement disparaître, à une association caritative, ou dans les poches d'un actionnaire malhonnête, qui remplacera les employés par des habitants du tiers monde, sans payer, qui vivront dans des containers jusqu'à ce qu'un flic corrompu viennent les sortir de là, pour faire des femmes thaïlandaises, des prostituées, et renvoie les hommes dans les atrocités de la guerre - Attendez une seconde… Thaïlandaise? J'avais pas dit qu'elle venait du tiers monde? Bof, c'est pareil, c'est juste la couleur de peau qui change, juste que les thaïlandais on une couleur de peau plus proche que la notre à nous les japonais… plus simple à cacher.

Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ça me scie qu'Uchiwa abandonne son héritage, et, pour une fois, Ino est d'accord avec moi, quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons - elle se voyait déjà suspendue à son bras, dans une somptueuse robe en mousseline blanche semblable à toute les robes de mariée, mais hors de prix, car venant d'une marque européenne au nom imprononçable (mais si, vous savez, celle qui fait croire au gens que vous éternuer tellement c'est bizarre comme nom).

Elle était totalement détruite en apprenant ça, d'ailleurs, j'ai été obligée de servir de mouchoir humain pendant deux heures… certes, c'était deux heures d'économie mondiale, mais deux heures quand même. Il ne faut pas se méprendre sur Ino, d'accord elle est un peu superficielle, mais elle est super sympa, super belle, et super belle, moins qu'Uchiwa, mais pas loin. Il était même prévu qu'ils se marient plus tard (arrangé par leur famille), parce que, à la base, il devait épouser Hinata Hiûga, mais bon, elle est super amoureuse de Naruto, et son père l'a reniée au profit de sa sœur cadette Hanabi (12 ans). Sauf qu'Uchiwa veut pas les prendre au berceau - au moins il ne finira pas comme mon père, c'est toujours ça de plus pour lui. Résultat, Ino était sa future. Mais maintenant, les Yamanaka ont retiré leur dame du jeu - non je ne joue pas aux échecs, c'est juste une image.

J'y pense, vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi, moi, Sakura Haruno, reine des filles normales, j'étudie ici, dans un lycée où à chaque croisement de couloir, on rencontre des gens comme Ino ou Uchiwa…

En fait, c'est relativement simple, l'établissement voulant se faire bien voir, a décidé de prendre une pauvre élève, de lui offrir une belle bourse, et de l'inviter à étudier avec eux, et bien sûr, c'est tombé sur moi. C'te chance… à part Ino, ou Naruto dans ses bons jours, personne ne m'approche, qui sait, la pauvreté est peut-être contagieuse… - Non, je ne suis pas ironique, j'ai vraiment entendu une fille dire ça - mais bon, c'est vrai que je m'en fiche un peu, je préfère ça que de traîner avec des filles au QI d'huître.

Le psy dit que c'est parce que je vis mal l'abandon de mon père que je ne veux pas me lier aux gens, mais mon père ne m'a pas abandonnée, il m'envoie même des cartes postales des fois…

Donc voilà, c'est à peu près comme ça que se passe ma vie… Enfin, c'était comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le géniteur d'un certain crétin (probablement congénital si on pense au père) vienne me voir, et me demande un service qui changerait vraiment ma petite vie tranquille.

**Alors? Verdict? Pas trop terrible?**

**Une tite review, histoire de me donner votre avis ? **


	2. Rubeus, non

**Et j'enchaîne directement avec le chapitre 1... **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent assurément pas, et je doute sincèrement que Sakura apprécie de dire qu'elle appartient à quelqu'un... m'enfin, c'est vous qui voyez... **

**La petite anectdote : **

**Ce chapitre a été commencé le lendemain du prologue, dans les même heure, mais la fin du chapitre a été rédigé bien plus tard, alors que je n'avais pas le début à porter de patte... Je m'en suis plutot bien sortit finalement... .'**

**Bonne lecture...**_  
_

_« Rubeus, c__'__est la révolte, la colère, un volcan en éruption »_

**Chapitre 1 : Rubeus. **

Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez que j'étudie dans une section qui, normalement, devrait faire de moi une future chef d'entreprise, ou, à la rigueur, une femme d'affaire respectable… Par conséquent, le fait que Sir Uchiwa senior se cherche un descendant parmi mes camarades serait presque évident. Mais ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est qu'il me demande à moi, alors que techniquement, il ne me connaît même pas, de lui chercher un remplaçant. Parce que, certes, je suis la seule boursière de ce lycée de fou, et par conséquent, je dois être connue par les parents, mais expliquez-moi pourquoi je dois me coltiner Son boulot ?!

Encore un point contre les Uchiwa : le fils aîné est le meurtrier en cavale - crime passionnel - de son meilleur ami (non, je suis sûre que je n'invente rien, je brode c'est tout!), le fils cadet, un futur flic corrompu, et le père, vu l'idée de génie qu'il a eu, sûrement un alcoolique en puissance. Moi je dis, vaut mieux que la mère relève le niveau parce que sinon…

Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de me défaire de cette ''mission'', mais Mossieur Uchiwa senior ne semblait pas disposé à m'écouter, résultat, j'avais bien l'intention de pousser une gueulante auprès d'Uchiwa fils… Sauf que, pour l'atteindre - oui, juste pour lui parler - il faut traverser une marée humaine de groupies hystériques qui rêvent de devenir la prochaine Mme Uchiwa (parce que même sans sa fortune, il reste beau à damner un saint), et une nuée de potes plus ou moins costauds, et superbement beaux, dont Neji Hiûga, cousin d'Hinata, Naruto, chéri de celle-ci, et Gaara no Sabaku, qui est quand même la plus grande fortune de ce lycée… Alors forcément, j'ai du poireauter trois-quarts d'heure aux toilettes pour hommes, espérant qu'il finirait bien par se soulager la vessie, sans les groupies de préférence.

Et j'ai fini par avoir ce que je voulais - non sans avoir terrorisé deux ou trois sixième qui avait des envies pressantes, et qui ont dû aller se soulager ailleurs.

Donc Sieur Uchiwa Junior débarque, encadré de Shikamaru Nara, un mec un peu trop zen pour son propre bien et de Naruto qui ne quitte jamais Sasuke - pauvre Hinata. Devant cette constatation, j'ai vu Shikamaru se prendre la tête entre les mains, signe de fatigue imminente, et Naruto reculer vers le mur du fond : il avait probablement senti ma colère.

- Uchiwa - j'ai préféré commencer à voix basse - Ton paternel m'a téléphoné - la tête décomposée qu'il a alors affiché, à elle seule, valait le voyage - pour me demander de réparer Tes Conneries !

Je sais pas pourquoi, ma voix est légèrement montée sur la fin. Bien sûr, son expression était hilarante, mais son manque cruel de réaction, ainsi que l'arrêt sur image qui semblait toucher Shikamaru et Naruto me fit soudain douter du double sens de mes paroles.

- Il veut - repris-je doucereusement - et ce pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure, une forte dépendance à l'alcool si tu veux mon avis, que je te trouve un remplaçant à la tête de l'empire Uchiwa.

J'ai vu le visage de ces trois messieurs reprendre un peu de couleur, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'Uchiwa rentre dans une cabine de chiotte en maugréant :

- Démerde-toi.

Et là, j'ai cru que j'allais éclater. Naruto et Shikamaru ont dû le sentir car ils l'ont imité promptement.

Comprenez-moi, je suis une fille plutôt zen en temps normal, j'intériorise, tout ça… Mais là… Je suis sortie d'un pas rageur des toilettes, et j'ai fondu sur Ino pour lui raconter mes malheurs.

Bon… C'est vrai… Je n'y suis pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère… Mais il était grand temps que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatre vérités à ce sale type… Alors autant que ça soit moi… Non ? Parce que - je sais je me répète - il est hors de question que je me tape le sale boulot pour Sir Uchiwa simplement parce qu'il me l'a demandé… Non, sans blague, vous le feriez vous ? Non… Quoique, vu la tête qu'a fait Ino quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a semblé que l'espace d'un instant, parmi nous deux, c'était moi l'aliénée - en même temps, c'est moi qui ai un suivi psychiatrique mais bon… - et elle la saine d'esprit - haha, laissez-moi rire, elle est aussi saine d'esprit qu'un canard suicidaire dans une machine à laver.

Enfin voilà, Uchiwa m'a gentiment envoyé balader. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot : quand on provoque une Haruno - c'est-à-dire, moi - on se défend… M'en vais lui faire bouffer son ego surdimensionné, ça va aller vite.

- M'enfin Sakura… Soit un peu raisonnable… C'est Sasuke Uchiwa, l'héritier de la plus grande fortune du pays… Au dessus de lui, c'est direct le boss du septième niveau…

Ino a longtemps été, à ma grande honte, une fan de jeu vidéo. Elle en a gardé des séquelles, et aujourd'hui encore, elle voit le lycée comme un immense terrain de jeu où Nono la guerrière - oui, je sais, c'est horrible comme pseudonyme, mais il faut lui pardonner, elle était jeune - évolue pour atteindre le boss… Elle est d'ailleurs bloquée au niveau six, vaincre Sasuke Uchiwa - notez qu'ici, vaincre peut aussi signifier épouser…

- Rien à battre… Et puis, n'oublie pas de préciser _était_ l'héritier de la plus grande fortune du pays… Parce que c'est fini tout ça… Tu sais, depuis qu'il a décidé de changer d'orientation…

Ma blonde préférée baisse les épaules d'un air profondément las.

- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait… On aurait pu faire un si beau mariage… Et tu te rends compte de la plastique quasi parfaite qu'auraient eu nos enfants… Notre charisme, notre beauté, notre richesse, notre intelligence…

- Non ! - m'exclamais-je - Ino, tu ne peux pas infliger ça à tes gosses enfin, avoir le même esprit de mollusque que cet abruti d'Uchiwa… Bon, je confirme que niveau physique ils auraient été gâtés mais… Sincèrement… Tu peux les faire toute seule les gamins à la plastique parfaite, pas besoin d'un beau mec, tu l'es pour deux… Autant prendre Nara si tu veux quelqu'un de parfait sous tous les angles…

- Je peux pas, il est déjà fiancé avec Temari no Sabaku, tu sais, la fille du ministre à la guerre.

Ah, oui, forcément…

- Qui vais-je pouvoir épouser maintenant ? - se lamente-t-elle maintenant - Tout les mecs beaux et riches sont déshérités : Uchiwa, Hiûga…

- Franchement Ino, on s'en fout… Tu deviendras mannequin et tu épouseras un footballeur… C'est tout…

Et la voilà qui repart à sourire. Franchement, j'adore Ino, c'est ma meilleure amie, et tout, et tout… Mais elle craint des fois quand même… Attention, je dis pas qu'elle est superficielle, mais… Elle l'est quand même un peu…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien me remettre à bosser…

- Bosser ? - me demande-t-elle curieuse - Ah, oui… bosser - termine-t-elle une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres - Je vais te laisser d'accord…

Elle me plaque deux bises sonores sur chaque joue et quitte la bibliothèque où j'étais tranquillement venue travailler.

- Hey ! Sakura-chan ! Bonjour !

Je laisse ma tête aller s'écraser sur le livre de chimie que j'étais en train de feuilleter : il n'y a pas moyen de bosser tranquille dans ce bled ?!

- Bonjour Naruto - grogne-je la tête toujours sur le bouquin - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ben en fait… C'est Hinata… Elle… - il se penche vers moi - Dit Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu es aussi près de ton livre… C'est mauvais pour la vue tu sais…

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de hurler de désespoir… Peut-être le fait que je suis dans une bibliothèque, et que mon psy risque de ne pas trop apprécier cette extériorisation de mes sentiments…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… - tente-je d'une voix que j'essaie de faire paraître modérée - Continue ton histoire…

- Ben en fait… Tu sais que son père ne voulait pas trop qu'on sorte ensemble, parce que je suis pas aussi fortuné qu'eux, et puis aussi parce que, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mon père ne s'était pas vraiment enrichi de la manière la plus orthodoxe qu'il existe… M'enfin voilà… Depuis une semaine, il lui a interdit de sortir, parce qu'elle devait travailler pour les examens de la fin Février…

Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé travailler pour mes exams…

- … Alors on se voit plus… En plus… Sous prétexte qu'elle ne doit pas être déconcentrée, il lui a pris son portable, et me raccroche limite au nez quand je téléphone pour prendre de ses nouvelles…

- Et pourquoi es-tu venu me raconter tout ça, je te prie ?

- Ben… Parce que… Je m'ennuyais… Alors je me suis dit, vu la crise que colère que tu nous as pété à Sasuke, que je pourrais peut-être venir te soutenir… et voilà… Je suis là… Alors… on fait quoi ?

Arg! Je vais l'étrangler ! Retenez moi, je vais commettre un homicide…

- Écoute Naruto… Je dois travailler moi aussi… Pour les examens, tout ça…

Vu la moue qu'il me fait, je ne serais pas surprise qu'il se mette à me chialer dans les bras là, tout de suite… Puis soudain, c'est l'illumination…

- Dit Naruto… Tu connais tout les élèves du lycée…

- Ouais - me répond-il tout fier.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Des listes… Je voudrais que tu me fasses la liste des dix élèves les moins fortunés, les dix plus doués scolairement, et les dix plus charismatiques. Sans compter Uchiwa dans les listes.

Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas trop le but de ma question. Pas grave vu le sourire qu'il me lance juste après.

- Pas des soucis, je te fais ça tout de suite !

Et tout aussi sec, il quitte la bibliothèque en courant. Voilà, je suis débarrassée de ma corvée. Mais que je vous explique pourquoi j'ai choisi ces listes là : les plus doués scolairement parce qu'il me faut des élèves intelligents pour succéder aux Uchiwa, les dix les plus charismatiques, parce qu'il en faut pour succéder à un monstre comme ça, et les dix les plus pauvres, parce que justement, il n'auront pas à succéder à leur propre famille. Élémentaire.

Quand, deux heures plus tard, mes devoirs bouclés, je sors enfin de la bibliothèque, je tombe nez à nez avec Sir Uchiwa Jr. Bon, c'est vrai, on pourrait presque dire que je lui tombe dans les bras, mais pas au sens où vous le pensez… C'est de sa faute aussi, avec sa manie de se prendre pour le propriétaire des lieux, il ne regarde pas devant lui quand il balade son ego…

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention ? Non contente d'être une pauvresse, idiote, et moche, il faut en plus que tu déranges les personnes gâtées par la vie…

Je crois qu'il a mal choisi sa journée lui… Mais je serre les lèvres… Ne pas le frapper… Ne pas le frapper…

- Me dis pas qu'en plus tu vas pleurer… Pff… Pitoyable…

Là, c'en est trop… Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur - c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose - et j'éclate :

- Écoute M. le déshérité des coquillettes, toi et ton ego gros comme ta fortune allez pourrir la vie à quelqu'un d'autre parce que là, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'Uchiwa pour au moins toute une vie…

Je vois bien qu'il essaie de dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser riposter.

- Ne dis rien… Surtout ne dis rien si tu ne veux pas côtoyer un chirurgien esthétique pour d'autres problèmes que celui de la longueur de ta queue ! Alors maintenant tu disparais de ma vue, de ma vie, et, si possible de cette planète !

Et sur ces belles paroles, je le plante, là… J'ai la classe non ?

…

Oh merde… Je viens de déclarer une guerre ouverte au seigneur Uchiwa, maître de ces contrées… Je n'ai plus qu'à me fracasser le crâne contre un de ces murs si blancs…

Avec une petite tache de rouge sang, je suis sûre qu'ils seront plus gais…

Bon, d'accord, je n'envisage pas sérieusement de me suicider… Quoique… Enfin, évitez quand même de parler de cette absence au doc… Il serait capable de dire que j'essaie par tout les moyens de fuir cette vie de famille de détraqués…

Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche… Personne. Je m'appuie contre un mur et souffle tout ce que j'ai dans les poumons… Je crois qu'avec la vie que je risque de mener à présent - et ce jusqu'à ce que notre ami le seigneur des cacahuètes (oui, il change de statut parfois) oublie le petit écart de tout à l'heure - je ferais aussi bien de me mettre au shit, parait que ça détend vachement…

- Haruno.

Aaaaaaah !

- Uchiwa ! T'es malade de surprendre les gens comme ça…

Uchiwa. Encore lui… Il ne peut donc pas me laisser tranquille ?

…

**Uchiwa ?!** Oh merde… Il va me fracasser le crâne… Je vais mourir…

Minute. C'est pas moi qui songeais à me suicider il y a dix secondes ?

- Vas-y, tue-moi… Mais fais en sorte que se soit rapide et indolore… Je crois que je n'aime pas trop avoir mal…

Et voilà, encore un qui me prend pour une aliénée… Je suis décidément très douée pour me faire des amis…

- 'Scuse…

Ah, il voulait juste s'excuser… Gne ? S'excuser ?

- Tu veux bien approfondir ? Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation là…

À condition que j'eus un jour suivi le fil de cette conversation farfelue…

- J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça tout à l'heure… Ni dans les toilettes ce midi… C'est juste que… - je le vois rougir, Sasuke Uchiwa rougit, devant moi ! - J'étais surpris que mon père t'ait choisie, toi, pour lui trouver un héritier, et puis…

Le fait qu'il laisse sa phrase en suspens semble vouloir dire qu'il s'attend à ce que je la termine… Si il veut… Mais ça risque de ne pas être à son goût…

- Et puis tu n'as pas l'habitude que les gens viennent t'exposer le fond de leur pensée comme je l'ai fait ? Surtout les filles, qui auraient plus l'habitude de te déclarer leur amour inconditionnel… - vu la couleur que prennent ses joues, ça ne doit pas être ça, tant pis, je suis lancée - sauf que voilà, je suis pas comme tes pétasses, qui sont sûrement très gentilles avec toi et avec ton fric… Parce que moi, ta gueule d'amour et ton pognon, j'en ai rien à secouer… Tout ce que je veux c'est finir ma scolarité, c'est-à-dire mon année, tranquille, sans embrouille… Et voilà que toi, Uchiwa, avec ta décision à la con, tu viens bouleverser tout mes plans… Je vais te dire un truc Uchiwa, quand, comme toi, on est blindé aux as, on rejette pas son héritage, on en profite, on crame tout le fric qui est sur le compte à papa, et après on réalise son rêve (si on en a encore un après ça) !

Oups… Je crois que j'ai encore gaffé : il est rouge, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit de gêne, ce serait plutôt de colère… Je le vois qui serre les dents, sans doute pour se calmer, c'est vrai qu'un homicide ça doit pas être très simple à faire disparaître…

- Je vais t'aider - me déclare-t-il finalement.

Je crois bien que c'est le jour, Le jour, celui où les miracles peuvent arriver - note pour plus tard, penser à rappeler à maman de jouer au loto - un Uchiwa qui s'excuse, et qui, en plus, me propose son aide… Ça mériterais presque un flûte de champagne… Presque…

- M'aider à quoi ? - demande-je un peu bêtement (vaux mieux s'informer, sait-on jamais, je pourrais encore faire une bourde).

- A trouver un héritier pour mon père… - j'écarquille un peu plus les yeux, je dois avouer que je m'attendais un peu plus à ce qu'il me propose de m'aider à me soigner mais bon… Je le vois me tendre un papier - Voilà mon numéro de portable, téléphone-moi, on en discutera.

Je dois avoir l'air un peu idiote à regarder son bout de papier la bouche ouverte, mais comprenez-moi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais tord, Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas seulement un emmerdeur bourré de fric à la plastique quasi-parfaite, non, c'est aussi un mec suicidaire, parce que de me proposer son aide comme ça, et même de me filer son portable, alors que je pourrais aussi bien le filer à une de ces groupies hystériques qui lui courent après…

Un peu inconsciemment je tends la main pour choper ce papier.

- Je t'appellerai peut-être dans la semaine… Mais je dois bosser donc… Tard dans la semaine…

Il acquiesce sans rien dire et sans un mot amorce le mouvement pour quitter le couloir. Je l'appelle au dernier moment.

- Hé, Uchiwa ! - il se retourne et m'interroge de son regard d'ébène - Ça te dérange si on ne se parle pas en public… Je tiens à la vie mine de rien…

Ça à l'air de l'étonner, sûrement que les filles avec qui il cause aiment à se montrer avec lui… En tout cas, ça ne semble pas le déranger de ne pas pouvoir me parler devant la populace vu qu'il m'adresse même un sourire avant de disparaître au coin du couloir.

Je regarde à droite, à gauche… Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Paumée assurément… Génial… J'avise une élève qui passe par là… Ah non… Ce n'est pas une élève, c'est Tenten… Cette fille, c'est le garde du corps de Neji Hiûga, l'autre déshérité des coquelicots, un type à peu près aussi balèze qu'Uchiwa en ce qui concerne l'ego. Elle, elle est plutôt sympa, deux macarons visés sur le haut du crâne, l'uniforme masculin sur le dos, un peu silencieuse, mais comme elle n'est pas là pour taper la discute, je n'en tiens pas compte.

- Tu es dans le couloir des juristes…

Ah… Oui, c'est évident, si Tenten est là, c'est que Neji n'est pas loin, et comme il veut devenir avocat, il ne peut être que dans la couloir des juristes… Je suis pas très futée aujourd'hui, besoin de sommeil je crois…

- Merci… bonne après midi.

Elle hoche de la tête et me regarde partir, indifférente.

**Alors? Celui là? il est comment? Une tite review pour un tit avis? **


	3. Conjonctio, neutre

**Bonjour bonjour! Comment ça va?! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous sous le joug cruel du seigneur Uchiwa, maître de ces lieux et... (MWA : Ino, rends moi le clavier... INO : Mais euh... )**

**Reviews :**

**Tsume : Double review?! Mortel! Merchi! **

**Fifi : Prépare ton paratonnerre, il va pleuvoir des poules bleu, Sasuke le grand s'excuse et en plus, il apprend l'humilité! .' Merci pour tes reviews. Je ne pense pas faire grand chose sur Tenten et Neji, mais peut-être un petit OS en parallèle... (ça serait bien!)**

**Anthales : Merci pour ta review.**

_« Conjonctio incite à cultiver ce que l__'__on nomme la diplomatie »_

**Chapitre 2 : Conjonctio**

Et voilà… Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accepter l'aide d'Uchiwa, d'ailleurs, je savais depuis le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me frotter aux Uchiwa…

Que je vous explique : je suis un aimant à ennuis, et eux - les Uchiwa en général, ou du moins ceux que j'ai rencontré à présent - ils offrent les ennuis en cadeau de bienvenue… Non, sincèrement, j'ai l'impression que tant que je les côtoierai, il ne m'arrivera rien de bon.

Donc voilà, on est samedi, il est 13h, et je suis en route pour aller, devinez où, au manoir Uchiwa… En effet, Mossieur pense qu'on ferait un meilleur travail si on se parlait de vive voix… Bon, c'est vrai que nos quelques conversations téléphoniques n'ont pas mené à grand-chose, mais de là à m'inviter chez lui… Je suis sûre que je peux caser ma chambre dans ses toilettes…

Tient, c'est bien simple, rien que la grille d'entrée est immense… Je me sens ridiculement petite…

- Haruno !

Je le vois qui m'appelle, il est venu me chercher en personne, au lieu d'envoyer un membre du personnel, aurait-il honte d'inviter une personne telle que moi chez lui, au point même de ne pas me montrer au gens qui lui lavent ses sous-vêtements ? Mon psy dit que je vois le mal partout, mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis juste réaliste.

- Suis-moi.

En voilà un qui ne s'embarrasse pas de mot. Pas un ''pas trop de mal à trouver ?'' ou un ''comment vas-tu ?'', non, juste ''suis-moi''… Je le hais. Mais grande dame je le suis.

Et en matière de grande dame, je suis servie quand dans l'entrée je la vois.

Je crois que mon cerveau bug à un moment donné, parce que… Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi belle, des yeux d'un noir profond, des cheveux semblables à de la soie, toute aussi sombre. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais elle a une grâce et un charisme époustouflant. Et en plus, elle semble douce et gentille.

- Mère… Je vous présente Sakura Haruno… Celle que père a désigné pour gérer la succession…

La femme me fait un sourire alors que je suis toujours figée.

- C'est donc toi… Mon époux m'a effectivement parlé de ça… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir une jeune femme aussi charmante…

Je crois que ça me réveille, sa voix : elle est d'une douceur et d'une tendresse hallucinante.

- Enchanté Madame… Je suis honorée d'avoir été choisie pour cette tâche - Je sais, c'est mal de mentir, mais franchement, je serais bien incapable de lui avouer que son mari me casse franchement les noix.

Elle acquiesce, nous fait un nouveau sourire et nous invite à entrer.

- Honorée, hein ? - me fait Uchiwa avec un sourire narquois.

- La ferme… Pourquoi t'es pas aussi sympa que ta mère ?

Il fait mine de ne pas m'entendre et ouvre la porte de sa chambre… La vache, c'est immense, je case mon appartement et, au moins, celui du voisin dedans…

Ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de ma surprise, il me montre un siège, m'enjoignant à m'y asseoir.

- Bon… Tu m'as dit avoir des personnes à me proposer ?

- Eh bien… Oui… Une petite trentaine en fait.

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux.

- En fait, j'ai fait un listing des élèves… Il fallait des élèves qui n'avaient pas d'héritage à assurer, donc, les second de famille ou les ''pauvres'' ; puis les élèves les plus intelligents, parce qu'un demi neurone ne suffit probablement pas à assurer un tel héritage ; et finalement les plus charismatiques, parce que si on y met un boutonneux à bedaine, ça risque de choquer…

Il acquiesce, impressionné. Je crois que j'ai bien fait mon boulot. Puis il regarde les listes.

- Dit Haruno, c'est vraiment toi qui les a faite ces listes…

Je me sens rougir. Je dois dire que j'ai pas assuré ce coup-ci, je n'ai même pas regardé les noms que Naruto avait inscrits.

- Ben… Disons que… J'ai donné des directives, et j'ai filé le boulot à quelqu'un qui connaissait tout le monde… - je me passe une main dans les cheveux, comme pour les ramener en arrière, tic que j'ai lorsque je suis mal à l'aise - Mais c'est… Naruto qui les a remplies…

Je le vois soupirer puis… sourire ?

- Il a bien fait son boulot… Mais… tu aurais peut-être dû affiner la recherche…

Je jette un œil sur les listes.

- Tiens, c'est amusant, je suis sur cette liste des meilleurs étudiants… En première… - heureusement, je bosse pas comme une damnée pour me taper des sales notes - Et sur celle là aussi - c'est marrant, l'espace d'un instant, j'avais presque oublié que j'était la plus fauchée du lycée - Elles me semblent très bien ces listes…

Toujours ce sourire en coin, et il me tends la troisième liste.

- Regarde.

Je zieute le papier et je sens mes joues se colorer une fois de plus…

- Il a dû se planter… Je lui est demandé les moins riches et les plus charismatiques, et il aura fait un amalgame…

Sur la troisième liste, se trouve, en quatrième ou cinquième place, mon nom.

Je soupire. Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

- Laisse tomber, on a qu'à passer mon nom, et s'occuper des autres… Un qui rentrerait dans les trois catégories…

C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve à trier les noms… Et mine de rien, ça prend son temps : Uchiwa et moi, on est d'accord pour rien, quand il choisit quelqu'un de charismatique et de pas trop riche, je lui rappelle qu'il lui faut aussi un cerveau. De même quand je choisis quelqu'un qui correspond à deux catégories, il me rappelle que c'est moi qui signalait qu'il ne nous fallait pas de boutonneux…

Résultat, une heure plus tard, on y travaille encore.

- Uchiwa… - l'interrompe-je, alors qu'il m'explique pourquoi Akimichi ne rentre pas dans nos critères - Tu peux m'indiquer tes toilettes s'il te plait…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça l'étonne tant que j'ai besoin de satisfaire ce besoin primitif… Sûrement parce qu'il ne me voit pas comme un être humain… C'est un peu vexant quand même.

- La porte à côté de ma chambre…

Je me lève tranquillement et je quitte la pièce. La porte à côté de sa chambre… Droite ou gauche ? Quel crétin, il ne me l'a même pas indiqué… Bon… pouf pouf… à gauche…

- Hn ?

Je crois que je me suis plantée… A gauche, c'est une chambre, et dans cette chambre il y a un mec qui semble surpris de mon intrusion… Tu m'étonnes, en plus je n'ai pas frappé, persuadée que ce serait les toilettes.

- Hem… - bredouille-je - Je cherchais les toilettes… Euh… Excuse-moi…

Il me sourit. Dieu qu'il est beau, c'en est presque inhumain…

- Il n'y a pas de mal… - me susurre-t-il - Tu es une amie de mon frère ?

Son frère ?

- Tu es le frère de l'autre emmerdeur ?!

Tiens, il fait une tête bizarre…

Merde… La gaffe. Je rougis vivement.

- Euh… enfin… de… euh… Sasuke…

Je le vois sourire à pleines dents… Ce qui me fait rougir un peu plus… C'est pas possible d'être aussi… beau…

- Oui, je suis son frère, son grand frère… - puis il s'approche un peu plus, jusqu'à me coller contre la porte - Mais dit moi… es-tu sûre qu'il apprécierait que tu le dénigres ?

Oh la la… Je me sens bizarre… Je comprends plus rien de ce qu'il me raconte. Je ne sais pas dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourrée, mais j'y suis profondément engluée.

- D'ailleurs… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Ben… Vous savez… Les toilettes… Me suis trompée de porte…

Je suis en train de m'emmêler les pinceaux, une horreur. Il se recule, un sourire à la fois surpris et amusé sur les lèvres.

- Tu es venue au manoir pour utiliser nos toilettes ?

Et voilà, je rougis encore… Ce mec est décidément très doué pour me faire me sentir toute chose.

- Euh… non… - je tente vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, savoir ce que je fais là, serait déjà une bonne idée, alors, Sasuke, l'héritage… Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant - Je m'occupe de trouver un héritier… D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que j'y retourne…

Il me sourit d'un air entendu et alors que je pose la main sur la poignée, je me rappelle de la raison qui m'a emmené ici : l'héritage… Mais si lui, est le frère de l'autre seigneur des coquillettes, il ne devrait pas être lui-même héritier.

Je me retourne soudainement.

- Hem… Dites… Vous ne seriez pas Itachi Uchiwa ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

Il tente une fois de plus le petit sourire charmeur… Qui n'a plus alors aucun effet. Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez.

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je dois me casser le cul à trouver un putain d'héritier à votre putain de famille si le fils aîné est là, en pleine forme ?!

Je le vois déglutir. Je crois que je comprends enfin son petit manège, avec ses sourires à deux balles… Il essayait de me faire oublier son lien de parenté avec notre roi des coquillettes.

- Eh bien…

- Haruno ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Je t'avais dit la porte à côté de ma chambre…

Et voilà le deuxième, tant mieux, ce sera un de plus pour me défouler…

- Ah, Uchiwa, contente de te voir… On va pouvoir commencer à causer… Vous voulez pas rappliquer votre paternel tant qu'on y est, comme ça, on fera une petite réunion de famille… - je crois que je m'emporte un peu, m'enfin, ils se sont bien foutus de ma gueule quand même - Alors, expliquez-moi un peu messieurs les déshérités du biscuit, lequel d'entre vous a eu l'excellente idée de refuser l'héritage en premier ?! - j'avise le frère aîné - Toi ? Parce que je tiens quand même à te rappeler que tu es sensé t'être envolé dans la nature ! Alors explique-moi un peu ce que tu fous là ?! Parce que, je vais vous dire un truc, j'ai jamais demandé à faire ce boulot, je sais, et ce, depuis que j'ai ouïe votre nom, que je devais éviter de vous côtoyer si je voulais esquiver les ennuis… Alors vous vous décidez entre frères, mais je veux qu'il y en ait un qui se récupère l'héritage avant seize heures… Ainsi, j'aurais peut-être l'impression de ne pas avoir perdu ma journée !

Je les vois s'entre-regarder, mal à l'aise, et finalement, Sasuke - je préfère l'appeler par son prénom, évitons de nous embrouiller plus que nous ne le sommes déjà - prend la parole un peu hésitant.

- En fait, Itachi avait vraiment disparu en pleine nature… Il a rejoint une espèce de… gang… - je vois l'aîné opiner du chef - Qu'il a malheureusement quitté depuis… En bref, maintenant, ceux-ci veulent le tuer. Il se planque donc ici en attendant que tout ça se tasse.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'impressionne le plus, le fait que Sasuke ait fait une longue phrase, celui qu'Itachi ait fait parti d'un gang, ou bien le fait que ça ne me fait absolument rien, et qu'actuellement, sa mort serait presque un plus pour cette planète…

- Tu comprends pourquoi tu dois garder ça secret ?

Je les regarde d'un air profondément blasé.

- Dites, vous trouvez pas que j'en fais beaucoup pour vous ? Il y a deux semaines, je n'avais jamais adressé la parole à un membre de votre foutue famille, et là, je me retrouve avec un secret, et une recherche d'héritier… Faut pas non plus pousser la vieille dans les ronces… Donc maintenant, vous avez deux possibilités - en fait ils en ont trois, mais je ne suis pas encore disposée à mourir alors… - Soit l'un de vous se décide à monter sur le trône de Russie - comprendre qu'ici, la Russie représente l'empire Uchiwa - soit vous allez m'aider, et j'entends ici, m'aider sérieusement, en faisant des recherches et tout, à trouver la prochaine tête couronnée de cette famille de tarés. Comprenez que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire ce truc, et je suis sûre que vous non plus d'ailleurs, mais si moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès de me foutre là dedans, vous vous y êtes mis de votre plein gré, et que par conséquent, j'espère de vous une participation qui me permettra de continuer à bosser mes exams et donc de conserver ma bourse !

Je crois que ce coup-ci, ils ont compris. Je vois l'aîné des Uchiwa hocher de la tête, puis dans un demi sourire murmurer :

- Je trouve quand même que le trône de Russie est moins confortable que celui d'héritier Uchiwa…

Je vais le frapper. Sasuke esquisse un geste vers son frère comme pour l'inciter à se taire.

- Ok… On va t'aider… De toute manière, je te l'avais déjà proposé avant… Et je suis sûr qu'Itachi est prêt à en faire de même… - Annonce-t-il devant la moue à peine innocente de son frère - Genre faire des recherches sur les personnes qu'on lui proposera…

- Bien sûr… - répondit-il un brun trop détaché pour être honnête - Mais…

- Mais bien sûr, si tu déroges à tes responsabilités, je me verrai dans l'obligation de parler à Ino Yamanaka de ta présence inexplicable ici…

Je vois un air horrifié se peindre sur le visage des deux frères, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas loin de leur donner raison… Que je vous explique, Ino est une fille très sympa, mais ses parents ont fait fortune dans le commerce floral, et, par conséquent, ils ont tendance, comme tout les commerçants, à faire circuler les informations très - trop - vite, et ils ont, bien sûr, transmis cette manie à leur fille, et pas qu'un peu selon moi, elle peut-être une vrai commère quand elle s'y met…

- Tu n'oserais pas… - commence Itachi, blanc comme un linge, ce qui veut dire plus blanc que ce que j'ai déjà vu, ce qui est franchement fort si vous voulez mon avis.

- Tu crois ? C'est ma meilleure amie, je partage beaucoup de choses avec elle… Sauf les choses personnelles bien sûr - termine-je comme une évidence.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, puis la rouvrir, pour finalement pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et déclarer du bout des lèvres :

- C'est d'accord.

Je me frotte les mains.

- Parfait… Uchiwa - je me tourne vers Sasuke - Tu n'as qu'à soumettre à ton frère ce que nous avions déjà retenu, on se revoit plus tard pour la suite… Il se fait tard, et j'ai du boulot… Ciao !

Et aussi promptement que je suis entrée dans la vie des Uchiwa, je disparais… De leur maison.

Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas été aux toilettes finalement.

C'est seulement une fois arrivée devant l'immense grille de leur manoir que je m'aperçoit de ce que j'ai fait : j'ai menacé deux Uchiwa, ai insulté leur famille devant eux, et les ai, en plus, amenés à me manger dans la main…

Je crois que je commence à m'effrayer moi-même, je suis décidément bien trop diabolique.

**La petite anecdote :**

**Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'avais complètement zappé qu'Itachi avait disparu... d'où le fait qu'il se soit retrouver dans la chambre à coté de celle de Sasuke... .' **

**reviews? **


	4. Chapitre spéciale : Tenue correcte exigé

-1**Comme beaucoup d'entre vous semblait appréciez le couple Neji/Tenten, je vous ait mis ici… et bien un petit OS… rien que pour vous, vous vous rendez compte ?! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre spécial : Tenue correct exigée. **

À la rigueur, il comprenait qu'il doive s'habiller ''convenablement'', il était l'héritier Hiûga après tout, mais ce qu'il comprenait moins, c'était la raison pour laquelle son oncle le forçait à y aller accompagner, et surtout pourquoi la seule femme de son entourage - hormis Hinata, mais Hiashi avait interdit qu'ils y aillent tout les deux - qui ne le répugnait pas soit sa garde du corps.

Il n'aurait jamais, et ce même dans ses instant de délire, imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir des formes sous l'habituel costume que Tenten Suzuki portait. Et quel forme…

Neji secoua la tête en dénégations. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas sain. Tenten était son employé, son amie à la rigueur, mais pas… pas une de ces pétasses qui lui gravitait autour habituellement.

- Il y a un Neji-sama?

Le jeune homme jeta un œil vers la jeune femme : dans sa longue robe rouge sang, moulant parfaitement les formes citez plus tôt, elle était ravissante… non… ravissante n'était pas le bon mots… elle était… profondément désirable… un peu trop peut-être…

- Non… rien. - Voyant qu'elle gardait cet air soucieux - Juste que… Je ne me sens jamais très à l'aise parmi tout ces gens…

Elle lui sourit piteusement.

- Vous avez au moins l'avantage de ne pas paraître trop emprunter dans cet univers… contrairement à moi…

Elle baissa les yeux, rosissant légèrement.

Ne pas suivre son regard, ne pas suivre son regard, ne pas… Trop tard…

Quelle idée aussi, de porter un tel décolleté, sans être provocant, il parvenait à être trop attirant, beaucoup trop attirant… Il aurait voulu s'y plonger, respirer son odeur…

- Neji-sama?

Il releva la tête brutalement, et détourna les yeux de sa partenaire de la soirée, se sentant rougir.

- Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien - s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras - vous me paraissez un peu rouge…

Son bras, sur le sien, ce simple contact suffisait à lui faire perdre toute raison, et à lui influer quelques idées peut saine… Ciel ! Il se mettait à penser comme Kiba…

- Je… - il tenta de ramener ses yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme - Ne t'inquiète pas Tenten… - sentant son regard dévier, il le reporta vers les _magnifique_ toiles qui ornait les murs - Tout va très bien… Tu… Tu veux bien aller me chercher quelque chose à boire?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et partit vers le buffet, faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle… Il l'imaginait, ces même cheveux, étaler sur un oreiller, alors qu'ils…

Non! Il ne devait pas penser comme ça, ne pas penser Kiba, ne pas penser Kiba…

- Toi, tu vas pas bien…

Neji tourna la tête vers Rock Lee, fils d'un important magnat du textile, et ami d'enfance de l'Hiûga.

- Nooooon… qu'est-ce qui te fait penser çaaaaaa? - répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait cet effet là? Tenten-chan? C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie dans sa robe… Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de danser avec moi?

- Je te l'interdis… - grinça-t-il en réponse.

Il vit un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de son ami, et il comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde : Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, elle n'était ni sa petite copine, ni un membre proche de sa famille…

- Si Kana-chan savait cela…

Kana. Sa fiancé. Tout ça à cause de ces foutus parents qui voulait ab-so-lu-ment les marier…

- M'en fiche de Tenten… - grommela-t-il en croisant les bras - Kana n'a franchement pas de soucis à ce faire pour ce thon… Je suis avec elle ce soir, parce que c'était plus simple, c'est tout.

Oh oh… Lee faisait une tête bizarre, c'était pas bon… Il se retourna lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

- Tenten… - souffla-t-il.

Devant lui, la jeune femme, le visage légèrement piteux - mais qui voulait dire beaucoup pour une personne habituer à cacher ses émotions.

Elle s'efforça à sourire, en lui tendant un verre.

- Je… Je vous ai pris un verre de coca… Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi vous prendre, et comme je sais que vous n'aimez pas l'alcool…

Ben ce soir, il aurait bien aimé s'y noyer… Quel poisse, et lui, qu'elle idée il avait eu de dire ça… Elle était tellement… tellement superbe, il ne voulait pas que Lee l'approche, mais… être jaloux, à cause d'une fille… c'était une honte pour lui…

Il tourna la tête vers son ami, dans l'espoir de trouver un tant soit peu de soutien, mais celui-ci c'était éclipsé… Le lâche…

- Hem… Tu sais Tenten… Je… je ne disais pas ça pour…

Elle lui adressa un sourire, franchement moins beau que ses précédents, et le coupa :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Neji-sama, je savais déjà que vous ne m'aviez inviter que parce qu'une pie gloussante est de pire compagnie…

Elle paraissait si mal, si piteuse… Il avait honte, vraiment honte. Comment pouvait-il être aussi con.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Personne ne les regardait, hormis peut-être Lee qui semblait préféré suivre la scène de loin. Foudroyant des yeux ce dernier, il attrapa la jeune femme par la main, et l'entraîna à sa suite, dans l'un des couloirs du manoir.

- Que… Neji-sama?

Arrivé dans un coin où, il en était sur, personne ne les dérangerait, il posa sa main droite sur le visage de la brune, la gauche, sur sa hanche, et ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme.

Elle resta un instant pétrifié alors qu'il se détachait doucement d'elle.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à te dire que je ne pensait pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit à Lee tout à l'heure, et que je trouve vraiment superbe dans cette robe, peut-être un peu trop même, la preuve, il voulait t'inviter à danser… Enfin bref… Je… Tu me plais beaucoup et je…

Elle le fit taire en posant à son tour ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

- Le silence vous vas mieux… Neji-sama…

Son nom, elle l'avait d'une tel manière… Comment diable voulait-elle qu'il s'empêche de penser Kiba dans ces conditions ?! C'était inhumain comme technique…

D'un mouvement un peu plus brusque qu'auparavant, il la plaqua contre le mur, et souda ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle laissa sa main glisser sous la chemise du jeune homme, alors qu'il faisait glisser la bretelle de sa robe.

La danse des corps pouvait commencer…

§§§

- Tu as quoi ?!

- J'ai quitté Kana-san, et rompu officiellement nos fiançailles ce matin.

Hiashi Hiûga regarda son neveu avec des yeux rond : Depuis quand était-il aussi sur de lui?

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? - gronda-t-il.

- Parce que j'aime Tenten.

La jeune femme qui était au fond de la salle, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise blanche rougit légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que… Je te préviens Neji, si cette affaire n'est pas récupérable, je te renies! - tonna l'homme.

- Alors reniez moi… Je m'en contrefiche.

Et sans lui laissez le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit, il quitta la pièce, attrapant la main de Tenten.

**Alors? Résultat ? Suis-je douée pour ce couple ? **

**La suite de l'histoire arrivera dimanche, si j'ai mes trois reviews nécessaire (et ce sur les deux sites! .' ). **

**Bon week-end. **


	5. Libertas, oui

**Bonjour bonjour! ça va? Moi pas trop, parce que je suis trèèèèèèès malade (passage racontage de life) ce qui explique en partie la raison pour laquelle je ferai soft aujourd'hui...  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à un monsieur qui est très très vieux, aussi, j'ai la chance que peut-être, un jour, il me les lègue... **

**Reviews : **

**Fifi : C'est vrai qu'il est peut-être un peu (que dis-je, beaucoup) OOC, mais le fait est que même à l'époque de l'équipe 7, Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient déjà dominé par Sakura... donc bon... garde quand même le paratonnerre pour les chapitre à venir... Merci pour ta review. **

**Anonyme : Cool, j'ai des fan! la chance! .' merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais dit, t'aurais pas reviewer deux fois le même chapitre (pas que ça me déplaise!) ?  
**

**Daffy ze hinti : Toi, je te reconnais, tu m'avais reviewé "l'idée de tsunade", tu te souviens? En tout cas merci pour tes quatre reviews, ça me fait plaisir! Contente que tu aimes Sakura (elle s'aime beaucoup, elle aussi), et que les chanson que tu écoutes s'accorde avec mes OS cucul . **

**Voilà! bonne lecture à tous! **

_« C'est le courage, l'audace, une énergie qui explose »_

**Chapitre 3 : Libertas**

Bon forcément, cet excès de génie m'a quelque peu fatigué, alors, quand je rentre à la maison, et que je vois ma mère dans une de ses tenues bariolée me sauter dessus, je m'énerve un peu.

- Mais ma petite Saki… ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait des choses ensemble, pourquoi ne pas se faire une soirée jeu de société… Et demain on ira faire du shopping toutes les deux! - elle tape dans ses mains - Oh oui, ça va être bien!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire, que ma mère soit une femme totalement infantile, ou alors qu'elle ne pige toujours pas qu'à dix sept ans, je suis trop grande pour faire ce genre de chose avec elle.

- Je dois bosser et puis on est fauché je te rappelle. - répond-je d'une voix plate.

- Pff… c'est pas drôle… tu bosses tout le temps… j'ai prit des vacances exprès pour les passer avec toi… Et tu ne m'accordes même pas un moment…

Je vous le disais, totalement immature. Je crois que je préfère ne même pas relever. Je quitte la cuisine où elle m'avait entraînée de force en marmonnant :

- Tu n'as qu'à cuisiner un peu… ça te changera les idées, et… tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça…

Et alors qu'elle déclare que décidément oui, la cuisine est une bonne idée, je m'éclipse discrètement.

Que je vous explique, tout comme j'adore Ino, j'adore ma mère, mais elle a tendance à m'étouffer un peu trop, et à me prendre pour une gamine de trois ans et demi et ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.

- Sakura, tu veux répondre au téléphone s'il te plait?! Je suis occupée là…

Bien sur, parce que moi je ne fais rien peut-être…

- Oui?

- _Bonjour Miss Haruno, ici M. Uchiwa__…__ Comment allez-vous?_

_- _Hem… Bonjour M. Uchiwa… Bien, je vous remercie…

- _J__'__ai appris par mon épouse que vous étiez venue chez moi__…__ Tout c__'__est passé comme vous le souhaitiez? Vous avancez bien dans votre recherche? _

- Et bien… doucement, mais sûrement…

- _Tant mieux__…__ Je vous appelait en fait, pour vous invitez à dîner avec la famille Uchiwa__…__ Disons__…__ Samedi prochain__…__ J__'__enverrais mon fils vous chercher__…_

- Et bien… Euh…

- _Parfait__…__ à Samedi alors__…_

Ben voyons… Je vois pas où il a entendu que j'acceptais… Pff… Les Uchiwa… J'avais presque oublié que c'étaient tous des emmerdeurs… Et je viens d'avoir au téléphone leur roi : Il n'imagine pas que je puisse une seule seconde avoir autre chose de prévue, ou que je ne veuille tout simplement pas me les coltiner, lui et ses abruti de fils… Pff… Je vais le rappeler tiens, pour refuser… ça lui fera les pieds!

…

- Maman?! - appelle-je - On a rien de prévu Samedi soir?!

Pff… Je suis vraiment une chiffe molle, incapable d'affirmer son opinion… Tiens, ça serait un bon critère de sélection pour l'empire Uchiwa… Je vais demander à Naruto de me faire une nouvelle liste, au moins une où je ne serais pas…

Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je contact Nara demain, il est un des personnage les plus récurent dans les listes de Naruto, et Uchiwa est parfaitement d'accord pour lui laisser le siège de l'entreprise - simplement parce qu'ils sont pote si vous voulez mon avis - mais j'avoue cependant avoir quelques réserves sur cette nomination : aura-t-il l'énergie nécessaire pour assumer ce rôle?

- Pff… Galère…

Qu'est-ce que je vous disait? Quand je l'appelle le lendemain pour lui parler de la brillante idée de ce _cher_ Uchiwa, il émet, lui aussi, une réserve - ou plutôt un flemme complète.

- Il n'y a franchement pas moyen que tu puisses…

- _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes Haruno? Être l'héritier Uchiwa, c'est un boulot à temps plein : Il faut bosser dans l'entreprise bien sur, pour la faire avancer, évoluer en bourse, pour signer des contrats… mais aussi dans la vie de tout les jours, en soignant ton image, en prenant les paparazzis d'avance, en veillant à ce que toi, ta famille, et tout ceux qui t'entoure ne fasse aucun faut pas… C'est l'horreur totale ce job, un cadeau empoisonné… _

- Et les Uchiwa sont sensé vivre avec, c'est Leur job, et pourtant, c'est moi qui me coltine le sale boulot…

Je l'entend soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- _Si ce boulot est si horrible que ça, pourquoi as-tu accepter? _

- Je n'ai Pas accepter, Mossieu Uchiwa senior m'a coller sont truc sur les bras sans même me demander mon avis!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pourrais jurer qu'il sourit actuellement.

- _Parce qu'être un Uchiwa, c'est être aussi intransigeant avec les autres qu'avec soit même… Il estime sûrement que le fait de te confier ce boulot est une preuve de grande confiance, et donc, un honneur pour toi… _

Un honneur? Je dois dire que je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, mais c'est vrai que c'est un preuve de confiance que de me confier le futur de l'entreprise que ses aïeux ont fondés.

Oh merde… Je suis en train de me laisser convaincre…

- Tu sais que tu es rudement doué pour persuader les gens Shikamaru? Tu veux faire dans la pub plus tard?

- _Je prendrais la suite de l'entreprise familiale, c'est tout… _

Sa voix est devenu plus morne. Il faut dire que l'entreprise familiale n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux : Ils sont propriétaire de réserves naturels de cerf, d'élans, et autre cervidés… D'ailleurs je me suis longtemps demandé ce qu'il foutait en commerce - jusqu'à ce qu'Ino m'explique qu'il avait réussit, par elle ne savait qu'elle moyen, de convaincre ses parents que des études commerciales ne pourrait leur être que bénéfique.

- Sauf si tu deviens membre de la royale Uchiwa…

- _Laisse tomber Haruno, ce job n'est pas pour moi… Mais pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas toi? Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, de doué… Tu as toute les qualités requise pour faire ce job…_

Moi? Devenir l'héritière du groupe Uchiwa? D'un point de vue commerciale, ça serait un plus, bonne publicité - une pauvresse qui devient directeur d'une des plus grande entreprise du monde - mais d'un point de vue fierté personnel, c'est franchement minable - intégrer cette famille de taré serait le comble du déshonneur pour moi…

- Je prends trop les autres en considération pour ça… - tente-je - mais toi par contre…

Je l'entend qui ricane à l'autre bout.

- _Excuse moi Haruno, mais je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire… Salut… _

Et il me raccroche au nez. Non mais franchement, il est gonflé, je lui propose un boulot de rêve - enfin presque - et lui, il m'envoie gentiment sur les roses…

Il faut que je sorte de cette maison sinon je vais faire un homicide.

- Ma petite Saki, tu veux aller faire une ballade au parc avec moi?! On pourra voir les cerfs…

Il faut que je sorte, Seule.

**k**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis chez Ino, à me faire faire une manucure par son esthéticienne attitrée.

- Évite de bouger les mains Sakura…

- Non mais, tu es d'accord que c'est intolérable, ce sale type, et ses abrutis d'amis… Et puis, c'est vrai quoi, tout le monde rêverais de devenir le patron de la firme Uchiwa! C'est le boulot de rêve, rien que pour l'héritage, et toute la tunes que tu peux amasser…

Je vois Ino sourire, de la même façon que j'ai imaginé sourire l'autre crétin de Nara tout à l'heure, de manière presque compatissante.

- Tu sais, Shikamaru n'a pas tout à fait tord, être l'héritier des Uchiwa, ce n'est pas une chose facile, rien que pour l'image toujours froide et ferme que l'on doit donné… Itachi et Sasuke n'ont jamais pu se permettre un sourire, ni un loisir qui n'aurait pas été convenable… Rappelles toi que l'on parle de la plus grande fortune du Japon… voir même de l'Asie tout entière… Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre un écart…

Alors là, c'est le monde à l'envers : Ino qui raisonne et moi qui fait l'enfant capricieuse, une situation presque…Apocalyptique…

- Et puis - poursuit-elle, bafouant, sans état d'âme, mes convictions sur la nature de nos relations (c'est-à-dire : elle la futile, et moi la raisonnable) - Si c'est un poste si merveilleux, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi? Après tout, tu as les qualité requise : tu es intelligente, charismatique quand tu en fais l'effort, tu n'as aucune fortune personnelle à assurer, aucune image pré conçue puisque personne ne te connaît… tu sais même être froide et sans égard pour les autres quand tu en fais l'effort…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me foutre ce boulot sur le dos : Nara, toi… Quand comprendrez-vous que Uchiwa senior m'a demandé de Trouver un héritier, pas d'Être cet héritier!

Et voilà qu'elle esquisse une moue septique, comme si elle doutait de la véracité de mes paroles…

- C'est quand même une belle preuve de confiance que de confier l'avenir de son entreprise, et par là, de sa vie… N'oublie pas que la personne qui s'occupera de l'empire Uchiwa aura la main mise sur la fortune, et gérera de ce fait la retraite de M. et de Mme Uchiwa… Il ne faut donc pas te planter pour ce coup là…

Merci Ino, j'avais pas suffisamment la pression… Fait chi-- tiens, il semble tous penser que je suis fait pour ce boulot, même Naruto, quoique inconsciemment… Tiens, faut que je l'appelle celui là aussi, pour la quatrième listes…

- Ah non! - que me fait l'autre enquiquineuse blonde - Tu ne téléphone à personne tant que la manucure n'est pas finit et sèche… Tu as de si belle main - s'extasie-t-elle ensuite - et tu ne les soigne même pas… regarde moi ça… Si je n'était pas là pour t'en empêcher, tu te rongerais même les ongles…

Retour à la normal, Ino la futile et Sakura la raisonnable.

- Vu le rythme de vie effréné que je mène, il est presque étonnant que je ne me ronge Que les ongles, et que je n'ai pas encore plongé dans l'alcool ou dans la drogue…

Je la vois qui lève les yeux au ciel, qui pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme, mais qui se remet en mode sermon.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si ta vie était si terrible… Je veux dire, tu n'as à te soucier que de travailler dure pour ne pas perdre ta bourse… c'est pas grand-chose… en plus, tout le monde sait que tu assimiles presque aussi vite que Shika…

Je grogne, face à ce genre de remarque, c'est la seule chose à faire…

- Au fait Ino, pourquoi tu les connais aussi bien les Uchiwa?

- On a grandi ensemble - me répond-t-elle sans même lever les yeux de son magasine qu'elle feuillette sous prétexte que je n'arrête pas de geindre.

Oui, bien sur, c'est tout à fait normale que les importateur des plus belle fleur du Japon, côtoie une firme de commerce matériel tel que les Uchiwa.

Ayant probablement remarquez ma mine suspecte, elle m'explique :

- Las Yamanaka organisent depuis des années les mariages des Uchiwa - j'avais oublier qu'il faisait aussi les mariages - Alors ils s'arrangent pour mettre les enfants ensemble… si plus tard ça peut faire des alliances… c'est benef pour tout le monde…

Ah, les relations entre entreprises… Je crois que c'est ce que je préfère… C'est tellement clair, tellement propre, tellement beau - sentez l'ironie - si les petite gens savait le trafic que c'est…

**k**

- Sakura, mon ange, tu es prête?

Je grogne une réponse qu'elle prend sûrement pour un oui car je la vois enfiler son manteau. Grr, avec toute les embrouilles des Uchiwa, j'avais oublier la légendaire réunion de famille. En effet, chaque année, les Nonomiya, branche maternelle de ma modeste personne, se réunissent pour ''faire la fête'' - j'aurais plutôt tendance à appeler ça le ''bourrage de gueule généralisé'' mais bon, chacun son point de vue.

J'ai fait hier soir, après être rentré de chez Ino, un rapide compte rendu de ce qu'était ma vie avant que les Uchiwa viennent y foutre le bordel et il s'est avéré que je me demande encore de quoi je me plaignais… En moins d'une semaine j'ai une ''bourrage de gueule en famille'' et un dîner ''pétons plus haut que notre cul'' avec leur seigneurie les Uchiwa.

Si je n'avais pas un tant soit peu la tête sur les épaules, je crois bien que je me la fracasserait contre les murs de ma chambre… Mais se serait probablement moins classe qu'au lycée car ici les mur ne sont ni aussi blanc, ni aussi propre, non, ici, se serait plutôt tapisserie tachée… ça rendrait moins bien, assurément.

- Sakura, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste?

Zut, ma mère vient de me surprendre en plein ''fracassons nous contre le mur'', elle va encore aller moufté au psy.

- Tu as des problème Sakura chérie?

J'ai la famille la plus influente du pays qui veut que je lui trouve un héritier, je dois aller assister à une putain de réunion de famille…

- Mon ange?

Et ma mère n'a pas d'autre plan que de me donner des surnoms à la con.

- Non, non, tout va bien… - je grommelle

Que voulez-vous, je peux pas dire grand-chose face à son regard de merlan frit. Je suis faible, je sais.

- Tu sais que si tu as envie de parler… je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, et le docteur Kabuto est là lui aussi…

Le docteur Kabuto est, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, mon psy - un charlatan selon moi.

- Tu m'entends mon cœur? Toujours là…

Je crois que je vais vomir… ou pleurer, au choix…

- Maman, tait toi s'il te plait…

Je vois bien qu'elle me regarde bizarrement, du genre de regard qui vous fait penser qu'elle va fondre en larme au moindre mot… Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si elle est trop sensible.

- Bien… - murmure-t-elle, au bord des larmes - Mais si tu…

- Je sais, merci…

Je monte dans la voiture sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les jours qui viennent vont être pourris…

- _Driiiiiing… _

Un coup de téléphone. On m'appelle sur mon portable! Pour un peu, j'appellerais ça une intervention divine…

- _Haruno? _

Oubliez l'intervention divine, ce n'est qu'Uchiwa qui vient me pourrir la vie, oui, oui, même quand je suis en vacance, et que je lui ait demandé de me foutre la paix deux jours.

- Quoi?

Bon, je le reconnais, ma voix était un peu hargneuse, mais j'avais déjà les nerf, alors de l'avoir au téléphone…

- _C'est Ino, elle s'est fait renverser par une voiture… _

**La petite anecdote : **

**J'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre (le passage entre Sakura et sa mère) alors que j'étais chez ma grand-mère, et que mon cher et tendre ordinateur était mort (heureusement on à des réssussissateur dans mon entourage). J'ai alors eu la curieuse impression que j'avais de l'inspiration quand, justement, il ne fallait pas que j'écrive… pauvre de moi…**

**Une petite review pour moi? **


	6. Puella, oui

**Salut à vous folle jeunesse, comment ça va? **

**Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir, mais je ne me suis rappeller que je devais le faire qu'en allant me coucher, alors qu'en plus le site ne voulait pas avaler mon chapitre... forcément... **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent encore et toujours pas... **

**Reviews : **

**Miku : Faut pas exagérer, je ne vais quand même pas la tuer, il faudrait que tu m'explique pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? M'enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta super review! Kiss! **

**Anonyme : merci merci merci! Mais non, j'attend une semaine, parce que ça en fait deux que j'essaie d'avancer sur une put-n de chapitre 6, et que je n'y arrive pas... Donc j'y vais doucement... désolée! . Par contre, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais deux reviews... .  
**

**Daffy (j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de raccourcir ton pseudo, mais c'est trop le supplice pour ma mémoire de souris que le taper en entier) : Eh bien, ma fic te fait de l'effet j'ai l'impression! (pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir!) Quand à publier l'autre, tu peux le faire, du moment que tu stipules bien qu'elle est de moi, que tu me donnes le site où elle serait posté, et que tu m'envoie les commentaires (en bref, beaucoup de boulot pour pas grand chose!). En tout cas, merci pour ta review! **

**Fifi : Tu ferais bien de le garder, parce que là, c'est même plus des poules qu'il va tomber, c'est le ciel! Pauvre Sasuke qui va être tout OOCrisé... M'enfin, ça devrait aller... Pour le dîner, c'est le chapitre prochain, ne t'inquiète pas, et on en parle dans ce chapitre! Pour le réssussitateur d'ordi, je dois dire que c'est en fait le mécano du boulot à ma tante, mais j'en ai eu pour une certaine somme TT.TT je suis fauchée. **

**Miomi : et encore, ça va aller de pire en pire pour elle... La pauvre Sakura risque de virer encore plus cinglé que moi avec ce que je lui réserve (mais dans quel état va la récupérer le docteur Kabuto...') **

**Sayu : Encore une persécutrice d'Ino, c'est méchant ! M'enfin, qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez à cette pov'Ino, elle est pas si méchante que ça... Si? Quand à l'état mentale de Sakura, il est à l'image de moi même et de ma meilleure amie (c'est d'ailleurs d'elle que je m'inspire)... T'imagines l'horreur?  
**

_« Puella c'est la jeunesse, la légèreté, la douceur de vivre »_

**Chapitre 4 : Puella**

-_ C'est Ino, elle s'est fait renverser par une voiture… _

- Haruno… - me menace une voix tendu - tu pourrais pas arrêter de bouger, tu me files la nausée.

Depuis trois quarts d'heure qu'on est là, depuis trois quart d'heure je tourne en rond. Non mais c'est dingue ça, je pensais que les médecins étaient plus prévenant avec les riches, et qu'ils les mettait au courrant de l'avancé de l'opération toutes les cinq minutes…

- Mais merde à la fin, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent! - me tournant vers mon _compagnon_ d'infortune - et toi, t'es pété de tunes, tu peux pas les obliger à nous faire un compte rendu?!

Je le vois soupirer.

- Ferme là.

Je vais le baffer.

Pff… Même dans les situation critique, Sasuke Uchiwa arrive à être imbuvable. Parce que oui, c'est bien avec lui que je suis en train de poireauter depuis trois quart d'heure dans cette salle d'attente à l'odeur d'aseptisant.

Que je vous explique, après avoir reçu son appel, alors que j'étais avec ma mère dans la voiture, j'ai obliger ma mère à arrêter les moteurs, et il est venu me chercher en voiture - parce que Mossieur a déjà dix-huit ans, et a par conséquent déjà passé son permis. J'ai expliqué rapidement à ma mère les fait : Ino Yamanaka, ma meilleure amie, était actuellement à l'hôpital, gravement blessée - selon Uchiwa - et ses parents étant en déplacement à l'étranger, je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser seule là bas - même si il y avait fort à parier qu'elle aurait une foule de domestique à son chevet. Ce à quoi ma mère à répondu que _ce Sasuke Uchiwa__était très mignon_, et qu'elle partait seule à la ''fête familiale'' m'enjoignant à la rejoindre en train dès que ça se serait calmé. Je suis monté dans la voiture Sasuke et je suis parti avec lui.

- Mais… Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es pas inquiet… - je bredouille en me laissant tomber à ses cotés.

C'est vrai quoi, ils ont quasiment grandi ensemble, donc c'est un peu comme si ils étaient frère et sœur.

- Je préfère m'inquiéter en silence - marmonne-t-il - ça évite de trop agacer mon entourage.

J'ai comme l'impression que cette remarque m'était adressée…

- Et bien pendant que tu préfère te taire, moi je vais essayer de me renseigner.

Je me relève aussi sec, et j'interpelle un infirmier qui passe dans le coin.

- S'il vous plait… Une certaine Ino Yamanaka a été admise ici il y a près d'une heure… Est-ce que vous savez comment elle va? Ce qu'elle a…

Il me regarde dédaigneusement mais je lui fait le regard super larmoyant, style pauvre cocker battu, et il pousse un soupire résigner.

- Voyons voir ce que j'ai - il s'approche du bureau où des tonnes de mini classeur son empilé, en prend un et le feuillette - Oui, Ino Yamanaka - il lève (enfin, c'est vite dit) les yeux vers moi - Elle a été admis ici après avoir été renversé par une voiture… elle avait de nombreuse contusions, et deux fractures… elle est au bloc… Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne risque absolument rien, nos meilleures chirurgien s'occupent d'elle.

- Lequel?

Tiens, sa seigneurie semble décidé à parler.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Lequel de bloc?

Je vois que l'infirmier semble hésiter - et je dois dire que je le comprend, il n'a normalement pas le droit de nous laisser entrer de ce coté de l'hôpital, mais le regard de Sasuke ferait changé d'avis n'importe qui.

- Bloc douze… - lâche-t-il finalement à contre cœur.

On se retourne aussi sec, passant la porte de séparation.

- Et si on vous demande - nous hèle-t-il - vous ne m'avez jamais parlé! Pas envie de rater mon diplôme moi - finit-il plus bas.

Il n'y a aucun intérêt à lui répondre.

On se laisse tomber tout contre le mur et après cinq bonnes minutes de silence, il déclare, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres :

- Jolie le coup des yeux tout larmoyant…

Je sourit à mon tour.

- L'un des avantages d'être une fille… - explique-je - Mais le tien était pas mal non plus… J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le congeler, faudra que tu m'apprennes.

Il rit - ou du moins fait quelque chose qui ressemble à un rire, mais silencieusement, et sans desserrer les lèvres, en fait, c'est un sourire, plus quelques soubresaut dans son dos qui font pensé à un rire. Ça lui va bien de sourire…

…

Oh mon dieu. Je viens d'avoir une pensé positive envers Sasuke Uchiwa. Ça y est, il va pleuvoir des cacahuètes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte ici? Vous n'êtes pas au courant que c'est interdit au public?!

On lève tout les deux le regard vers l'impétueux interne qui semble décidé à nous virer de là.

- On attend le métro, ça ne se voit pas?! Je maugréé.

- Vous en avez d'autre des questions aussi con? - poursuit Sasuke.

Je ne sais pas si c'est due à nos répliques, ou aux regards noirs qui vont avec - je crois bien que j'ai pris le truc - mais il s'éloigne sans rien ajouter.

- Sasuke?

Il se tourne vers moi, un air surpris sur le visage : il semblerait que c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

**k**

- Bonjour Ino… - murmurais-je en voyant mon amie papillonner des yeux.

Après avoir poireauté un beau quarts d'heure de plus, elle était finalement sortit et nous l'avons suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Gne… J'ai qu'une pauvresse pour m'accueillir? - marmonne-t-elle en souriant.

- Non, t'inquiète, je suis là moi aussi… - déclara Sasuke en souriant d'un air narquois.

Eh oh, si vous voulez je peux partir…

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes tout les deux pétés de tunes que je vais me retenir pour vous coller une bonne baffe…

- Eh, je suis convalescente moi! Sasuke paie pour moi.

Je me tourne vers ledit Sasuke qui ne semble pas trop apprécier la tournure que prend les évènements.

- De vrai? Je peux? - demande-je, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Non.

Au moins, il ne tourne pas autour du pot.

- Comment te sens-tu?

Je la vois esquisser une moue incertaine.

- A côté de mes pompes… j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'hélium.

Je préfère ne pas relevé : Ino avale ce qu'elle veut du moment qu'elle ne me force pas à en faire de même.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? - se tournant vers moi - T'avais pas une réunion de famille?

Je hausse les épaules prête à répondre, mais Uchiwa me prend de court.

- Comme t'es parents son à Hong-kong pour les décorations de l'enterrement de Li-san, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas rester ici, et comme j'avais pas franchement envie d'attendre tout seul, j'ai appelé Haruno.

- Et tu me connais - enchaîne-je - J'aurais sauté sur n'importe quelle occasion pour éviter cette fichu fête de famille…

Elle sourit à nouveau, mais d'un sourire plus franc que précédemment.

- Mais si ça ne te fait pas plaisir, on peut repartir tu sais… - elle secoue la tête - Tant mieux… Pas envie de me faire le trajet jusqu'à perpette les mines en train… Racontes nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé - prenant un air mystique - Racontes nous comment ta sortit hebdomadaire shopping a tourné au cauchemar…

Elle rit et commence son récit, alors que je m'installe sur le bord de son lit et que Sasuke s'assoit sur la chaise à coté.

**k**

- Je suis vraiment obligé de rentré chez moi? - je supplie l'infirmière du regard.

Je vois Ino et Sasuke sourirent, tandis qu'elle soupire de lassitude.

- Écoutez Mlle Haruno, les visites sont terminé, et votre amie n'est pas à l'article de la mort, il vous faut donc partir.

Non, mais qu'elle emmerdeuse celle là, je me fiche pas mal qu'Ino soit à l'article de la mort ou pas, juste que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi!

- Bon, d'accord…

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les deux abrutis à me regarder avec leur sourire goguenard?! Je leur tire la langue, tiens, voilà, bien fait pour eux!

- Pff… quel maturité… - marmonne sieur Uchiwa, maître de nos contré - Ino, bye. Allez viens Haruno, je te ramène chez toi.

Il s'attend quand même pas à ce que je lui réponde _oui maître_?!

- Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas monter dans la voiture des inconnus…

- Ta _maman _a dit que j'était mignon, je ne pense pas qu'elle me considérera comme un inconnu. - réplique-t-il dans un demi sourire - Alors viens Haruno, je te ramène.

Pff…

- Oui maître. - déclame-je d'un air de profonde soumission.

Je vois l'autre traîtresse de Yamanaka qui s'esclaffe pendant que je sors à la suite dudit maître qui ne semble pas être particulièrement gêné par ce nouveau patronyme.

Puis soudain je pointe l'index contre son torse.

- Mais je te préviens que si tu tentes quelque chose, je te castre!

Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris que je plaisante vu la tête qu'il tire. Je devrais le laisser mariner dans son jus, mais je crois bien que je suis d'humeur généreuse.

- Je plaisante Uchiwa… Arrête de prendre tout ce que je dis au sérieux.

J'entend Ino qui rit encore dans sa chambre, il semblerait qu'elle nous ait entendu.

On monte dans la voiture, mais il semble bouder. Vous me croyez pas, alors pourquoi il n'a pas décrocher les lèvres depuis qu'on a quitté l'hôpital ?! Hein? Quoi? Parce que c'est un Uchiwa? Hé, c'est pas cool d'utiliser mes arguments contre moi!

- Dit, comment t'as sur où j'habitais?

- Tu connais les mots _annuaire _et _GPS_? - me répond-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je le regarde un instant, pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas du tout.

- Tu connais l'expression _liste rouge_? C'est ce que ma mère a pris.

Et le voilà qui rougit, gardant son regard rivé sur la route - alors qu'il n'y a pas une voiture, et que c'est tout droit.

- Uchiwa… - menace-je - Tu vas me dire ce que tu me caches…

C'est bizarre ça, je jurerais qu'il rougit de plus en plus… C'est louche.

- Eh bien… - bredouille-t-il - J'aifouillédanstonsacquandt'étaisavecItachi…

Je le regarde avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

- Tu as quoi? - ma voix baisse d'un octave - J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ce que j'ai cru entendre…

- Ben, j'avais besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi, parce que bon… et puis comme tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule…

J'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'embrouille dans ses explications. Tant mieux pour lui. Je vois la maison du coin de l'œil, et je me détache, sautant quasiment hors de la voiture. Je le penche à travers la porte.

- Si tu veux qu'on travaille correctement ensemble Uchiwa, il va falloir que tu apprennes le sens du mot intimité! - je claque la porte alors qu'il ouvre la fenêtre - Et pas la peine de venir me chercher demain pour aller voir Ino, j'irais toute seule!

Et je le plante là, pour rentrer chez moi.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me calmer?

Je vais bosser. Je pose mon sac par terre dans l'entré, et je monte dans ma chambre, où j'ouvre mes manuels d'économie de gestion.

- _Driiiiiiiiing…_

Qui est le petit con qui a décidé de m'embêter alors que je bossais? J'espère que ce n'est pas cette ordure d'Uchiwa, sinon, je fais un massacre…

_- Sakura, ma chérie!_

- Maman?

Je vois soudain l'optique que ce soit Uchiwa tellement plus réjouissante…

_- Tu sais quand tu pourras nous rejoindre?! -_ j'entend des hurlements de poivrot dans le fond - _Tu me manques mon cœur!!! _

_- _Oui maman, moi aussi… je suis désolée, mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir venir… elle est très gravement blessée… Bien sur, si il s'avérait que… bref, on verra! Allez, bisou, j'ai du boulot!

Et je raccroche. Mieux vaut ne pas trop s'attarder, sinon, j'y serais encore demain.

- _Driiiiiiiiing!_

À tout les coup elle essaie de me rappeler… Je vais faire celle qui n'est pas là : La boite vocale va se mettre en marche, et elle déblatèrera toute seule.

Oui. Très bon plan.

Je remonte les escaliers tranquillement.

- _Sakura? C'est Sasuke… _

Je me fige : C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelais par mon prénom.

- _Je voudrais m'excuser… J'ai fait une bourde en fouillant dans ton sac… Rappelle moi s'il te plait. _

Vous savez quoi? Je me sens bizarre, comme si j'avais une boule dans le ventre… Et ce qu'elle présage n'est pas d'excellente augure.

**La petite anecdote : **

**Quand Marion (ma meilleure amie) a lu ce chapitre - et celui qui suit - elle m'a dit « _ça y est, tu replonges dans le cucul »_ Avez-vous eu la même réaction?**


	7. Populus, non

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je crois qu'en un sens, c'est tant mieux parce que j'ai un peu de mal à les contrôler... **

**Reviews : **

**Anonyme : Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review... **

**Fifi : On prévoite de grosse tempête dans les jours à venir... protège toi bien... . merci pour ta review qui m'a fait franchement rire... Voilà la suite !**

**Miku : Je veux bien croire que l'expression t'ai fait rire... c'est ma meilleure amie qui sort ça tout le temps "le jour où tel chose arrivera, il pleuvera des cachuète", du coup, le jour où ça arrivera, je te raconte pas les trucs qui arriveront... Merci pour ta review. **

**Aly-chan : Te grille pas en disant que t'as un chapitre d'avance sur les autres, tu risques de te faire trucider... (sans des regards sur sa nuque, oups, je crois que j'ai fait une bourde)... merci pour tes reviews.**

**Cassy-chan : Merci d'avoir lu, et contente de t'avoir fait rire. **

**Kitsune-chan : Attention, à trop me complimenter tu vas me faire enfler... . contente que tout ça t'ait plus. **

**JasminTea : Sasuke n'appelera jamais Sakura "ma petite fleur de cerisier" (du moins j'espère parce qu'avec ces deux là faut s'attendre à tout), et pour la relation qui évolu en amitié puis en amour, tu risques d'être déçus, parce que je crois que je ne serais pas capable de faire d'intermédiaire entre eux, ou plutot disons que Sakura ne semble pas prête à faire évoluer sa relation avec Sasuke... M'enfin, on verra... **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

_« Populus, c'est une certaine agitation, et des influences venu de toute part, laissant incertain sur ses choix »_

**Chapitre 5 : Populus. **

Je suis donc retourné le lendemain de son appel voir Ino, et il y était - évidemment. J'ai tapé une bavette à Ino, ignorant superbement l'autre abruti d'Uchiwa, préférant ne pas mêler mon amie à nos différents, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si je venais à lui adresser le moindre mot - je crois que je ne supporterais pas son sourire victorieux.

Mais une fois que nous avons quitté la chambre aseptisé de ma blonde préféré, je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai demandé :

- Tu me ramènes.

Non, je n'ai pas oublier le point d'interrogation, parce que je crois que je me suis trompée, je ne lui ait rien demandé du tout, je lui ordonné, simplement. Et croyez moi si vous voulez, mais il a obtempéré sans rien dire.

Et maintenant qu'on est bien assis, je peux lui parler librement.

- J'ai écouter ton message - ai-je commencé - Et j'accepte tes excuses - je le vois ouvrir la bouche, près à dire quelque chose - Mais à une condition - Je me penche à quelques centimètres de son visage - Que tu ne recommences jamais… Parce qu'il faut que la chose soit clair Sasuke : je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ce boulot, Oh bien sur, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on m'a forcé, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut rien refuser à ton père… Aussi, je prend ce job comme une contrainte, d'autant que ton frère et toi ne me facilitez pas vraiment la tache, de par votre découragement face à votre héritage, et par ce coté snob que je sens parfois dans ton attitude… - je baisse un instant les yeux avant de les replonger dans les siens - Alors si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur moi, sur ma famille, sur mon mode de vie… Demandes moi. Et si ta question n'est pas trop indiscrète, j'y répondrai. - Je soupire doucement - Quitte à faire un boulot barbant, je préfère encore le faire à deux, mais si on ne fait pas ce qu'il faut faire pour s'entendre, un minimum, j'aurais, tu m'entends Sasuke, j'aurais le cran de répondre à ton père, malgré le fait que je trouve dommage qu'un tel héritage soit disséminer au quatre vents. Tu as compris?

Je le vois qui hoche la tête doucement, les joues de plus en plus rouge et je m'aperçois soudain la position dans laquelle je me trouve : Nos visage se trouve a à peine cinq centimètre l'un de l'autre, il suffirait d'un léger mouvement pour nous embrasser…

Tentant.

Me rendant soudainement compte de ma pensée, je recule vivement rougissant à mon tour.

Je viens de songer à embrasser Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme qui, il y a moins d'un mois, je disais détester le plus au monde - après mon psy. Et cette boule dans mon ventre qui revient.

Il met le contact en silence : Je crois qu'il est en train d'assimiler ce que je suis en train de dire.

On roule en silence jusqu'à chez moi, et il finit par s'arrêter devant le portail. Il se tourne alors vers moi.

- Amis?

Je le regarde intriguée : Sasuke vient de me proposer d'être son amie, ou j'ai encore eu des hallucinations? Ça va pas falloir le dire au docteur Kabuto, parce que je risque de me faire interner direct…

- Je veux dire, ça te dirait qu'on soit amis, au moins jusqu'à la fin de ce boulot…

Je baisse les yeux, souriant légèrement, quoique méchamment déstabilisé par cette question saugrenu.

- Eh bien… - je lui tends la main - D'accord, amie.

Nous nous serons brièvement la main, et je sors.

- Attends, Sakura!

Je me retourne : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir encore?

- Pour après demain, tu sais, le dîner avec mon père…

Oh non, je l'avait oublié celui là, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il le ramène sur le tapis?!

- Il faudrait que tu mettes une tenue… chic… parce que bon…

Je reviens vers la voiture et je me penche vers lui à travers la porte.

- Parce que quoi?

Et le voilà qui rougit encore.

- Uchiwa… - Menace-je d'une voix grave.

- Eh bien… C'est pas vraiment un dîner en fait…

Arg! Je le savais, les Uchiwa n'ont pour but dans la vie que de rendre la mienne impossible.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

Si il me répond que c'est une cérémonie de mariage, je hurle - oui, je déteste les mariages.

- Une cérémonie… - il rougit un plus violemment - de présentation officiel…

Gne? C'est quoi ça?

Je l'interroge du regard.

- Eh bien, mon père veut te présenter officiellement, en tant que désignatrice d'héritier.

Oh non. Pas une cérémonie officiel, surtout si je suis le clou du spectacle, j'ai horreur de ça - peut-être encore plus que les mariages, c'est dire.

- Il veut quoi? - je me prend la tête entre les mains - Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça…

Il semble un peu surpris par mon comportement.

- Désolé…

Je secoue la tête.

- C'est pas grave… on oublie… Je m'arrangerais avec Ino pour la tenue… elle saura bien me dépanner…

Il acquiesce, me sourit et redémarre, me laissant dans l'allée, avec mes angoisses.

Je rentre quasiment en courant, je jette mes affaires dans l'entré, et je me jette sur le téléphone.

- _Ino Yamanaka, j'écoute? _

- Ino, j'ai besoin de toi…

Fierté au placard, pas le temps de m'en embarrasser.

Mais, une seconde… Pourquoi je veux faire bonne impression sur tout ces cul séré moi?

Ah, oui… Parce que si je veux un jour percer dans le commerce, nationale et internationale, je dois être en bon termes avec ces messieurs… Je suis maudite.

**k**

Ino m'a bien sur aidée à me préparer, m'a montré comment je devais me comporter, ce que je devais faire, et ce que je ne devais Pas faire, et on a finalement réussit à faire - et ce en un temps record d'une journée - à faire de moi une parfaite petite bourgeoise

Je suis arrivé avec Sasuke qui n'a pas fait le moindre commentaire sur ma tenue, ce qui m'a fait douter un bon moment - jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il évitait de me regarder, les joues un peu trop rouges pour être honnête. Et là, je sais c'est étrange, mais j'ai été contente.

Sauf quand on est arrivé, et qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il avait des choses à régler et qu'il m'a laisser avec ses parents. Mikoto je veux bien mais… Et finalement tout ces biens passé, j'ai discuté un moment avec M. Uchiwa, qui s'est avéré être homme relativement charmant - relativement parce qu'il reste tout de même un Uchiwa, et donc quelqu'un d'imbuvable par nature - , et après les présentations officiel - sur une estrade et tout! - il m'a laissé crapaüté à ma guise dans la salle - et là, j'ai commencé à me faire alpaguer par toute sorte de vieux qui louchait sur le décolleté de ma robe noir et qui tentait vainement de me faire la conversation.

- Alors voilà le jeune prodige qui va reprendre le clan Uchiwa?

Qu'elle emmerdeur celui là, ils confondent toujours tout… bande de vieux fous sénile.

- Non, vous faites erreur, j'ai été choisit par M. Uchiwa pour trouver un héritier à la firme… - je lui fit un sourire ultrabrite - Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'erreur est courante.

Et je le plante là… pas parce que j'en ait assez de discuter avec lui - quoique si en fait - mais Sasuke arrive alors je vais aller à sa rencontre mine de rien.

- Pfou… heureusement que tu arrivais… une demi-heure qu'il me tenait la grappe le vieux… - soupirais-je en arrivant à ses cotés - t'étais où?

Je le vois esquisser un sourire.

- Loin de ses vieux croûtons qui ne pense qu'à leur cul.

Là, c'est à moi de sourire. Qui aurait cru, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, que le grand et le précieux Sasuke Uchiwa était encore plus invivable que dans la réalité.

- Tu t'emmerdes? - qu'il me demande, un air… soucieux? Sur le visage.

- Question stupide, comment veux-tu que je ne m'emmerde pas? Il n'y a que des vieux, partout… - je prend une mimique désespérée - Ils sont en train de pompé toute ma jeunesse.

Il esquisse un nouveau sourire, et m'attrape la main…

…

Hein?! Il fait quoi? Il m'entraîne vers les escaliers, et commence à monter…

- Viens, on s'arrache…

Hein? Non mais attend, qu'est-ce qui se passe là? Je me retourne vers les personnes, à l'étage du dessous, qui continu à discuter sans s'apercevoir que le fils de l'organisateur semble se tirer avec… avec moi.

- Hem… Sasuke?

Il ouvre une porte et me fait entrer à sa suite.

- Sasuke? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement?

- Voici mon Eden…

Je crois que je le regarde comme s'il était un échappé de l'asile, parce qu'il approfondit son explication.

- Quand j'en ras le bol de tout ces vieux shnoc qui blablate sur des sujet sans intérêt, alors qu'avec leur fortune colossale, il pourrait sauver tellement de monde, j'ai envie de vomir, alors je viens ici.

Je lève un sourcil.

- Pour vomir?

Il rit un instant. C'est toujours un plaisir de l'entendre rire, parce que, mine de rien, il a un rire magnifique. Oui, je reconnais être maintenant capable de le complimenter sans éprouver l'irréversible besoin de me laver la bouche avec une javel - j'ai eu ces deux derniers jours suffisamment d'émotions forte pour réfléchir à certaine chose.

Parce qu'après tout, le complimenter ne veut pas forcément dire que je l'aime, si?

- Non, pour faire une pause, pour me reposer, pour refaire un monde où il n'y aurait pas tout ces monstres égoïsmes, et où les gens s'entraideraient, simplement… - Il porte sa main à sa tête - Arf, oublie ça. Ce sont des bêtises.

Je sourit et m'assoit sur le divan qu'il y a au milieu de la pièce, entouré de pouf, et autre siège, tous couvert de velours rouge.

- Tu sais Sasuke… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi… monstrueux que tu le dis. Bien sur, il protège d'abord leur trône, mais l'homme est avare par nature, aussi… Je pourrais presque dire que c'est normale. Ensuite, je pense qu'ils servent aussi à la société, parce que sans eux, l'économie avancerait moins vite, si ce n'est pas du tout… Alors, tu as raison, ce ne sont pas les plus généreux, ce ne sont pas non plus les plus sincère, mais tu dois bien avouer que si l'économie au Japon est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie grâce à eux.

Tiens, c'est à mon tour de passé pour un extraterrestre, il me regarde avec un de ses regards qui en temps normal me ferait hurler de rire mais qui actuellement m'effraie plutôt, j'ai l'impression que j'ai dit une connerie…

Il me contourne, et vient s'asseoir à son tour sur le divan. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Mais, il ne pourrait pas être un peu plus… humain?

C'est curieux, on jurerais entendre Naruto, ou n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme froid que je connais. Mais ne dit-on pas que sous la couche de glace se cache souvent les plus chaude lave? Bon, j'avoue, celui là, je l'ai inventé, mais vous avez compris le principe…

- Regarde ton père Sasuke, il fait partit de ces requins, le trouves-tu inhumain pour autant? Pour les gens de l'extérieur, qui ne les connaissent pas, bien sur qu'ils paraissent inhumain, c'est en partie pour ne montrer aucune de leur faiblesse, qui, elles, sont bien humaine… - J'ai un sourire - La premier fois que j'ai vu ton père, je me suis dit que c'était la plus belle ordure qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré… et pourtant, maintenant, je le respecte pour ce qu'il a fait, et pour ce qu'il fait encore.

Il soupire las.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont raison finalement… Tu devrais peut-être prendre la suite de mon père… - il a un sourire amusé qui ne me dit franchement rien de bon - Il semblerait que tu penses comme eux…

Je le scrute, attendant une quelconque fin de phrase, puis finalement je poursuis à sa place :

- Tu veux dire… comme une vieille égoïste.

- Noooon, où vas-tu chercher ça?

Je sens que je vais le frapper… Je vais cogner sa petite gueule d'ange… retenez moi je…

…

Trop tard, j'ai chopé un des coussin qui traînait - mais avec classe s'il vous plait - sur le divan et je m'emplois actuellement à l'étouffer avec.

Hé, mais il se débat! C'est pas du jeu ça!

Haaaaaa! Il vient de me renverser, et il est maintenant assis à califourchon sur moi, me regardant d'un air passablement énervé.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend Haruno?

Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire provocateur - il ne peut rien dire, c'est lui qui m'a appris - et je répond.

- Ça me démangeais depuis un moment…

Je le vois soupirer et soudain je m'aperçois d'une chose… extrêmement perturbante : La position dans laquelle nous sommes est des plus… hem… explicite…

Je me sens rougir et je marmonne :

- Si tu voulais bien t'enlever de là Uchiwa…

Tiens, il rougit à son tour, mais il ne bouge pas pour autant.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, je le vois ce pencher vers moi, avec un air relativement sérieux. Je me sens bizarre, j'ai d'un coté envie de me sortir de cette situation passablement gênante, et en même temps, je n'attend qu'il m'embrasse…

Je me redresse légèrement, les lèvres tendus. La sensation de gène est passée.

Une de ses mains se place doucement sur ma nuque, tandis qu'une des miennes - celle qui ne me sert pas à soulever mon corps du sol - vient se poser sur son torse.

Et nos lèvres s'unissent.

**La petite anecdote :**

**Ben voilà. J'ai atteint le sommet du cucul, je peux aller me pendre. J'ai en fait écrit ce chapitre en deux partie, j'avais écrit la fin avant le début, parce que je savais que je mettrait cette scène, mais ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'était que la relation entre Sakura et Sasuke n'évoluât pas assez entre le chapitre 4 où j'ai commencé à écrire ça, et le chapitre 5 où je l'ait inséré… C'était franchement la galère d'adapter les réactions des personnages… m'enfin… ça explique pourquoi, d'un coup, Sakura ne voit plus le père de Sasuke comme un salle con… mais comme un salle con intelligent…**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	8. Fortuna minor, non

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Mes plus plates excuse pour mon léger retard, j'avais franchement trop la flemme de poster hier soir, et aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi les réponses au reviews (pour les anonymes) se feront sur ma homepage. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et je commence à m'apercevoir que ce serait franchement trop de boulot, et donc j'en suis bien contente !**

**Vala, et bonne lecture !**

_« Fortuna minor, c'est la gloire, mais une gloire éphémère »_

**Chapitre 6 : Fortuna Minor**

Et nos lèvres s'unissent.

J'ai l'impression que même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas me défaire de ce baisé : Dans ces bras, je me sens tellement faible.

Quand Ino me racontais ses aventures amoureuse, la sensation qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était dans les bras du garçon, je n'y croyais pas, ces paroles me rappelais les vieux navets que je lisais - à ma grande honte - lorsque j'était enfant. Ces histoires où l'héroïnes, belle et intelligente, finit toujours par tomber dans les bras de l'homme beau et musclé. Et je me disais souvent, que pour inventé de telle sensations, il fallait vraiment être mal dans sa peau…

Mais là, dans les bras de Sasuke, je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle essayais de m'expliquer, et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Nous nous sommes décroché l'un de l'autre et nous nous sommes regardé un instant… avant de rougir comme des gamins.

Il s'est relevé, et m'a aidé à en faire de même. Devant le miroir qui était collé derrière la porte, je me suis un peu remise en état - je ne suis pas sur que ce soit du meilleur effet si je redescendait avec la robe complètement froissé et les cheveux en pétard.

J'ai attrapé la poigné et je me suis tourné vers lui qui semblait encore un peu perdu, assis sur le divan.

- Je redescend… - j'ai commencé - On rediscutera de tout ça plus tard.

Il a hoché la tête sans rien répondre et je suis sortit.

C'est curieux, j'ai encore cette boule dans le ventre…

Je descend lentement les escaliers, c'est dingue, vue d'ici, les gens paraissent encore plus… ridicule… les hommes sont tous en noir - on se croirait à des funérailles - et leurs femmes porte des espèce de robe plus ou moins moulante qui aurait été du meilleur effet sur des personnes de mon âge et de ma silhouette - je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de mes formes - mais qui sur elle, font saucisson. En plus, je n'ose même pas imaginer le prix qu'elles ont dû y mettre, vous verriez ça, un vrai étalage de marque - vous savez, les européennes au nom imprononçable…

- Alors Sakura, que pensez vous de cette petite soirée… - M. Uchiwa me sourit (enfin, du genre de sourire que ferait un requin face à un pauvre petit nageur sans défense) - C'est vrai que nous ne sommes qu'en comité restreint mais… - je lui jette un regard désabusé qui fait grandir son sourire - Je me suis dit qu'ainsi, en voyant le genre de personne que côtoie les Uchiwa, vous auriez un exemple des personnes à… - il baisse légèrement la voix - ne pas prendre.

Je croie que mon regard est plus éberlué que jamais.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'éclaircissement là… - je bredouille.

Il tourne la tête vers tout les hommes d'affaires qui pipelette entre eux.

- Non mais regardez les… - il ricane un instant - ne les trouvez pas pitoyable… Ils tentent tous de se faire tout mignon tout beau pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de personnes influente…

Eh ben… Il est plein de rancœur aujourd'hui…

- Mais - je murmure - N'est-ce pas également bénéfique pour vous? - Il baisse les yeux vers moi - Je veux dire… Vous êtes cette personne influente, mais sans le soutient de ces personnes, vous n'êtes plus qu'un parmi tant d'autres…

Je le vois qui commence à rire, à mi voix, pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Vous voyez Sakura, c'est pour ça que je vous ait choisit, vous… Parce que vous êtes ce genre de personne faîtes pour évoluer dans ce milieu, ce genre de personne, qui savent faire la part entre ce qu'elles aiment, et ce qui leur est bénéfique pour avancer… - Il eut un sourire que j'aurais pu qualifier de _complice_ (brrr, ça me fout les chocotte : Fugaku Uchiwa qui plaisante avec moi) - Par exemple, vous ne me supportez pas, mais vous vous taisez, parce que vous savez que ça ne peut être qu'excellent pour votre avenir…

Là, j'avoue que je suis sur le cul : Qu'il se doute que je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, était presque une évidence, mais qu'il me le sorte comme ça, direct, c'est un peu dérangeant…

Il rit une nouvelle fois - en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous finirez par apprendre à reconnaître tous ceux qui vous mente, avec l'âge…

Il dit ça comme si j'avais envie de finir ma vie entourée de personne souhaitant me mentir…

Quoique, si j'ai prit commerce, c'est en partit pour finir comme ça…

Je dois être masochiste…

**k**

La soirée s'est finalement bien terminée, si ce n'est une grosse boule dans le ventre - qui a encore enflé quand le dernier héritier Uchiwa en date est redescendu.

Je me suis lentement remise à vivre sans la royale famille - qui était partit en vacances pendant la deuxième semaine - et je peux vous assurer que j'ai une sensation de calme et de tranquillité extrêmement perturbante.

- Sakura! Téléphone pour toi!

Tranquillité qui ne semble pas vouloir durer…

- Allô?

- _Hey Saki! Comment ça va?! _

- Bonjour Naruto…

Je sens que je vais avoir une migraine, je sais pas pourquoi, c'est… une impression…

- Pourquoi appelles-tu?

-_ Hem… _- je l'imagine parfaitement se grattant la joue d'un air débile - _Attend, ça va me revenir… _

Ce n'était pas une simple impression… J'ai, la migraine.

- _Ah! Oui, je me souviens… C'était au sujet de ta liste, tu sais la quatrième… _

Ah, peut-être que je n'ai pas si mal à la tête finalement.

- _Bien que je comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi tu veux la liste des dix plus grand égoïste de notre établissement, je te l'ai faîte… Pourquoi tu ne passe pas à la maison, je te la donnerais! _

Je peux difficilement refuser, bien que je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de rester bien au chaud sous ma couette… Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi…

- Je… D'accord… je passerais dans l'après midi… je dois m'habiller d'abord.

-_ Cool! Mon père sera ravie de te rencontrer! _

Je crois que je vais avoir une après midi trèèèèèèèès longue…

Deux heures plus tard, emmitouflée dans mon grand manteau noir, je toc à la porte de chez les Uzumaki. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : on se les gèle. C'est pas possible qu'il fasse aussi froid dehors…

- Hey! Saki, entre!

Eh Naruto qui gesticule dans son ensemble orange vif - je commence à penser que s'il bouge autant, tout le temps, c'est justement parce qu'il a froid…

- Naruto, arrête de bouger autant, tu me fatigues…

Mais qu'il arrête de bouger ce con, il me file le tournis… et il me regarde en souriant en plus…

- Quoi? - aboie-je.

- Je suis content que tu viennes à la maison, papa me propose toujours d'inviter des gens, mais c'est toujours moi qui vais chez Sasuke, et le père d'Hinata ne veut pas que je l'invite.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que j'ai de la peine pour lui…

- Naruto? C'est une amie à toi? - demande une voix plus loin.

Il se retourne en souriant, m'attrape le poignet et m'entraîne avec lui dans les couloirs.

- Iruka-tô-san !

Dans la cuisine, j'avise un homme, brun, une longue cicatrice le barrant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, qui nous sourit.

- Sakura-chan, je te présente Iruka, mon papa…

Malgré les présentations de Naruto, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir affaire à son père… Il y a quelques chose de bizarre…

M'enfin, le psy dirait que c'est parce que j'ai des tendance paranoïaque, et que, à cause de schéma familiale, je suis incapable de croire en de vrai relation père/enfant.

- Dit Naruto… Cette homme… - comment formuler la question sans paraître insultante - C'est ton vrai père?

Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu paraître plus fine, mais comment demander à quelqu'un, avec finesse bien sur, si son père est bien son vrai père… Pas possible. Et puis vous l'avez vu? Il est brun, il a les yeux noir… Il paraîtrait presque plus crédible dans le rôle du père de Sasuke… Quoique non, parce que Sasuke a un air froid et distant, alors que cet homme est…

…

Oh non, je fais une rechute, je pense Encore à Sasuke… Moi qui pensait que venir chez Naruto me détendrais le neurone…

Je crois que je suis conne. Naruto Est le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Allez chez lui ne peux Pas me détendre le neurone.

- Tu as raison…

De quoi? Dans le fait que je sois conne?

- C'est mon père adoptif… Mon père biologique est décédé, dans j'étais encore enfant, très enfant.

Oh merde… Bravo Sakura, tu as encore mis les deux pieds dans le plat… Et en plus tu penses à des futilités du genre d'Uchiwa sans écouter la réponse de Naruto. Méchante Sakura, méchante!

- Oh… Je… - je lui sourit légèrement - Je crois que j'ai poser la question con par excellence… C'est pas toi qui fait ça d'habitude?

Ouf… Il rit… J'ai rattraper ma connerie… tant mieux.

- Bon alors, cette liste, tu me la montres?

Il farfouille un instant dans son bordel. C'est fou, on dit que les mec sont pas ordonné, mais à la vue de la piaule de Sasuke j'avais effleuré le contraire - dingue ce que la chambre de ce type est ordonné, genre, les bouquins sont classé par ordre alphabétique, et pas couvert de poussière comme chez Ino, non, chez lui, c'est propre, neuf, et axé sur le travail…

…

Oh non, j'ai rechuté… je suis en train de m'apercevoir que ma vie ne tourne plus qu'autour de ce mec… ça craint.

- Sakura?! Ça va?

Oh merde, en plus, je zappe Naruto. Méchante Sakura, c'est pas bien!

- Euh, oui, scuse Naruto… Vas-y, montre moi…

Il me tend le papier.

Pfiou… J'avais déjà remarqué la dernière fois, mais c'est fou ce qu'il écrit mal… Alors, en nom un, j'ai…

…

- Pfffff… Hahaha!

Au rang de la personne qui se fiche le plus des sentiments des autres, nous avons… Ino Yamanaka. Quand elle va savoir ça…

Non. Mauvaise idée, mieux vaut ne pas en parler à Ino, sinon Naruto peut dire adieu à la vie…

Je parcourre la liste des yeux, quand soudain, un nom m'interpelle.

- Mais… - je lève mon regard coléreux vers un Naruto qui tente vainement de faire disparaître son sourire derrière le magasine qu'il feuillette - Naruto!

Il va crever! Je vais le tuer, lui arracher les yeux, le…

- AAAAAAH ! Non, Sakura, pas les chatouilles! Aaaaaaah!

- Supplie moi à genoux sale verre de terre!

Naruto qui se tortille sur la moquette, et moi, au dessus, qui le pince ici et là.

J'avais jamais remarqué, mais Naruto a un sourire superbe, du genre qui fait tout oublier, même les bruns arrogant - du moins, un petit peu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Je me redresse soudainement, toute rouge. Merde, merde, merde… Le père de Naruto.

Il va s'imaginer des trucs, à tout les coup.

Merde!

- Eh bien… Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici…

Ah ben non… En fait, il semble presque… attendri ? Le père me parait presque aussi imprévisible que le fils.

- Naruto, tu as un appelles d'Hinata…

Mon blondinet préféré saute littéralement sur son père, et file à l'étage plus bas en me criant :

- J'reviens de suite Saki !

Ben voyons. Sûrement, surtout si c'est Hinata… Le père me fait un petit sourire d'excuse et part à la suite de son fils.

Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

C'est vraiment le fouillis dans sa chambre - mais ne croyez pas que je vais la ranger. Je dis ça parce que c'est truc courant que disent les parents, genre ''Tu t'ennuis? Tu veux que je te trouves une occupation?'' et si vous avez le malheur de dirent oui, ils t'envoient ranger, faire le ménage, ou d'autre connerie dans le genre…

J'en suis à peu près là de mes considérations quand mon regard s'arrête sur une photo, posées sur la table de chevet, qui, seule, semble avoir échappé à l'ouragan qui à traversé cette pièce. Dessus, deux hommes et un petit garçon. Et l'un des hommes me parait curieusement familier, voir peut-être un peu trop…

Oh merdouille… Je commence même à reconnaître le deuxième homme, le grand blond qui tient l'autre par l'épaule.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi je ne reconnaissais pas le père de Naruto…

…

Mais franchement, dîtes moi ce que mon père foutait avec celui de Naruto ?!

**La petite anecdote :**

**J'avoue avoir eu un méchant blanc au moment d'écrire mon chapitre, ce qui explique le vide intersidérale de ce chapitre (et du suivant aussi) qui n'est en fait qu'un intermédiaire pour la fin qui ne devrait plus tarder… vala vala… (en plus, je me suis encore rajouter un mystère sur le bras, quoique j'ai peut-être l'idée de la façon dont je vais résoudre ce problème). **

**Alors ? Votre avis ? M'empire-je ?**


	9. Cauda Draconis, non

**Bonjour ! **

**Comme je l'ai dit sur mon LJ (pour les petit malin qui serait aller voir) je ne posterais plus que une semaine sur deux (cause diverse et variée). **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et actuellement je me dit que ce serait ingérable). **

**Vala. Bonne lecture à tous !**

_« Cauda Draconis, c'est le feu qui brûle et qui emporte tout »_

**Chapitre 7 : Cauda Draconis. **

Il faut d'abord que vous compreniez pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu mon père directement : il était super jeune à l'époque où la photo à été prise, et depuis il a vachement changé, et en plus, ça va faire trois ans que je n'ai pas vu sa gueule, alors forcément, j'ai eu le temps d'oublier… Comment ça, je suis inexcusable ? Pas vrai d'abord.

Enfin, j'ai fini par expédier mon après midi chez Naruto, sous prétexte que ma mère m'avait appelée à rentrer en urgence. Un mensonge évidement, mais franchement, j'avais quelques questions en suspend pour le prétexte de ma fuite.

Sauf que, devinez qui il y avait dans ma cuisine quand je suis rentrée… Allez, faites un petit effort, qui est toujours là quand il ne faut pas…

…

Non, pas Ino, cherchez encore…

…

Oui ! Qui est le petit malin qui a dit Uchiwa, que je lui décerne une médaille…

- Non mais quand t'es rentré toi ? Et puis qu'est-ce tu fous à boire le thé avec ma mère exactement ?!

Je sais, ce n'est pas très poli d'accueillir les invités comme ça - et ma mère me la gentiment fait remarquer - mais j'avais l'impression que la situation m'échappait complètement, alors…

Le docteur Kabuto m'a fait remarquer, et pour une fois je ne suis pas loin de penser pareil, que je tenais en grande importance en la notion de propriété - dû encore une fois au divorce de mes parents, et c'est là que nos avis divergent - et que tout ce qui m'entourait, objets comme personnes, étaient, pour moi, un bien. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, et si je prend vraiment ma mère comme un bien m'appartenant, mais une chose est sure, la voir discutailler comme ça avec Uchiwa n'est pas ce que j'apprécie le plus.

Mais une minute, qu'est-ce qui m'énerve ? Que Sasuke discute avec ma mère, et que par conséquent il la connaisse, ou bien le contraire ?

Raaaaaaah ! Ça m'énerve !

- J'avais à parler avec toi. - me répond-t-il l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

Ça craint, avec cette expression, il a l'air encore plus _j__'__ai un balais où faudrait pas_ que d'habitude… Je me demande bien ce qu'il a de si important à me dire pour prendre une telle tête…

…

Oh non. Je viens de me rappeler la dernière discussion seule à seul qu'on a eu… Ca s'est pas franchement terminé comme je voulais… Ou plutôt comme je m'y attendais, parce que c'était plutôt sympa dans l'ensemble…

Gloups… à quoi je pense, moi ?!

- Suis-moi.

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Yeah ! Ça change de l'habitude ! Et vous savez pas le meilleur, il obtempère ce con…

Je le fais entrer dans ma chambre et je remarque les discrets coups d'œil qu'il risque à droite et à gauche…

- Assied-toi où tu trouves de la place.

Nouveau coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, alors que je me laisse tomber dans ma vieille chaise à roulette toute miteuse - quand je dis miteuse, c'est vraiment délabrée : rien que l'autre jour en m'appuyant, j'ai failli tomber parce que mon dossier s'était décroché…

Je crois que je commence à comprendre son trouble : ma chambre est, ce que je me plait à appeler une _ode à la féminité_, c'est-à-dire qu'ici et là traînent boîtes de chocolat entamées, maquillage - parce que Oui, j'en ai - et bien sûr, sous vêtements - propres, je vous rassure. À mon avis, c'est ce dernier point qui le dérange le plus, je l'ai remarqué à ses joues qui sont devenues pivoine quand il s'est assis sur mon soutif rose en dentelle - le plus beau de ma collection.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? - je commence en tentant, vainement, de prendre un air dégagé.

Je le vois qui tente de reprendre ses esprits, tout en écartant le plus discrètement possible mon article de lingerie.

- Eh bien… Je voudrais qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour…

Je le coupe, parce que je sens qu'il va s'embourber - je suis sadique, mais pas franchement méchante.

- Écoute, ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était juste un coup de folie… tu m'as embrassé, j'y ai répondu parce que… parce qu'on a pas vraiment réfléchi, et on s'est laissé emporter dans le truc… c'est pas grave. - et avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, j'enchaîne- Me dis pas que c'est la seule chose qui t'a poussé à venir…

À la vue de son air profondément abasourdi - et aussi profondément débile, mais ça ne change pas trop de l'habitude - je comprends que c'est dans la poche. Pas de risque d'embrouille qui risquerait de se terminer en dispute, pas de risque de déclaration d'amour enflammé - quoique, vu le personnage, j'ai pas trop à m'en faire - et surtout pas de risque de me sentir… bref.

- Eh bien… - mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de regarder à droite et gauche quand il cherche ses mots, il pourrait tomber sur des trucs compromettants - Je voulais aussi t'informer que mon père souhaite s'entretenir avec toi et que tu ferais bien de te tenir prête à ce qu'il t'appelle.

Là, je souris, ce coup-ci, je serai prévenue, et prête à lui répondre.

- Et je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles… - il essaie de prendre un air dégagé - j'ai entendu dire que ça se faisait entre ami. - puis me fixant de son regard scrutateur - Mais pourquoi cet interrogatoire ? Ai-je Encore fait quelque chose de mal ?

Vous croyez qu'il me prend pour une conne ? Moi, j'en suis sure.

- Oh je t'en prie Uchiwa, tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien… Ne me fait pas croire que tu es venu ici simplement pour mes beaux yeux… - je hausse les épaules et enchaîne - m'enfin… puisque je t'ai sous la main.

Je sors la liste de ma poche et la lui tends, une grimace sur les lèvres.

- Naruto a encore fait son boulot…

Je le vois sourire en la parcourant des yeux. Pas un sourire doux ou un truc du genre, non, ce sourire narquois que je déteste.

- Hem… Excuse-moi Haruno, mais je crois qu'il y a une erreur sur cette liste.

Je m'insurge, pour qui il se prend lui, ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui se tape tout le boulot - comment ça, c'est pas moi non plus, mais dit donc, je ne vous permet pas !

- Ah oui, et puis-je savoir où est le problème votre grande altesse ?!

Son sourire grandit un peu plus.

- Le nom Haruno Sakura aurait du être un peu plus haut…

Je sens que je vais le frapper…

…

Non. Je dois résister, ça a pas franchement bien tourné la dernière fois… Ca se trouve, il me provoque pour que ça recommence…

Non mais à quoi je pense moi ?!

- Par contre j'aimerai que tu m'expliques à quoi ça sert de faire une liste sur les personnes qui ne pensent qu'à elles… Ce n'est pas une caractéristique Uchiwa ça…

Je le regarde avec un air désabusé : il se fout de ma gueule ?!

- Tu déconnes ? C'est peut-être la principale.

Tiens, c'est curieux, il ne semble pas apprécier ma boutade. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas la principale caractéristique, mais c'en est une quand même. Mais il devrait avoir l'habitude de ma méchanceté, alors pourquoi tire-t-il cette tête glaciale ?

- Uchiwa… - il lève la tête vers moi - Je plaisante…

- Non. Je sais bien qu'au fond tu le penses.

Oh ben merde alors, je crois que là, je l'ai sérieusement blessé.

- Excuse moi. - il me regarde surpris, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je fais preuve d'humilité devant lui, si ? - J'ai tendance à parler un peu vite… Je ne voulais pas te vexer mais… Reconnais que même si ce n'est pas votre principal défaut, c'en est quand même un… Mais tu sais, en un sens, vous, les Uchiwa, je vous admire, pour votre volonté, parce que vous prenez une décision, vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'elle ce réalise. Et ça, c'est grandiose.

Je crois que j'ai dérapé, et en plus il me sourit ce con. Et pas le sourire narquois qu'il a habituellement, non, un sourire… différent.

- Merci. - répond-t-il en se relevant- Je dois rentrer. On se voit en cours.

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et je le vois partir dans sa belle voiture.

C'est curieux, j'ai encore cette boule dans le ventre, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle se serre de plus en plus.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai peut-être un ulcère à l'estomac. Merde !

- Maman !

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?

Je la regarde avec un regard noir.

- Tu veux dire, à part le fait que tu utilises constamment des surnoms à la con ?

Tiens, c'est quoi ce sourire ? C'est la journée décidément, tout le monde a décidé de me faire des sourires que je ne comprends pas ?!

- Oui, à part ça, qu'y a-t-il ma petite fleur ?

Eurk, elle fait de pire en pire en matière de surnom.

- Ouais, non, laisse tomber, c'est bon. Et arrête de me sourire comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu sais des trucs que j'ignore !

Elle se retourne sans me répondre. Oh la peste - pardon maman - elle me laisse sur mes dents.

- Oh fait Saki-chérie, tu as un rendez-vous chez le docteur Kabuto demain, il veut te voir avant que tu retournes en cours. Et je voudrais ranger le grenier le week-end prochain, donc tu m'aideras.

C'est moi où elle a changé depuis… depuis avant qu'elle parle avec Uchiwa… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire ce crétin ?!

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'a pas tellement changé, elle redevenu comme quand elle était avec papa : fière de ses décisions. Mais de quoi ont-ils bien pu discuter ?

Oh non… Je vais revoir le psy. Je veux pas. Je veux pas. Je veux pas… Fait chier, pourquoi il veut me voir lui encore ?!

**k**

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir Sakura ?

Ben non. D'ailleurs si on pouvait expédier la séance ce serait bien, je suis pas claustrophobe mais rester coincée dans neuf mètres carré avec lui, c'est pas des plus rassurant.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais affaire avec les Uchiwa.

Si même lui le sait, il en est fini de ma petite vie tranquille. Quoique de toute manière, il sait toujours tout alors…

- Oui.

- Et leur as-tu parlé de… notre petite affaire ?

Quel crétin, il n'a pas besoin de parler de ça, alors qu'il connaît parfaitement la réponse.

- Si je vous réponds oui, vous ne me croirez pas alors…

- Voyons Sakura - gloups, il se rapproche de moi - Je te crois, tant que tu me dis la vérité…

Ouais, c'est ça, mon cul.

- Bon, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je pactise avec les seigneurs du royaume ?

Il sourit. Brrr, ça me file les jetons, son sourire de crocodile. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit nageur qui risque de se faire dévorer d'une minute à l'autre, il vaudrait mieux que je file vite.

- Et bien… Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu leur parle de ton petit problème de… schizophrénie… tu ne crois pas ?

-**Je ne suis pas schizophrène !** J'ai un petit problème de personnalité, mais ça s'arrête là !

Il me fait un sourire navré. Celui que ferait un parent devant un enfant capricieux.

- Écoute Sakura, je sais que tu es suffisamment lucide pour comprendre la vérité : tu es déficiente psychologiquement, et tu Es Schizophrène. Ce n'est pas une tare tu sais… ça arrive au meilleur.

Je me lève brutalement et le saisis par le col.

- Écoute doc, tu fais pas chier, et t'arrêtes ton putain de lavage de cerveau d'accord ?! Au lieu de m'enfoncer des conneries dans la tête ! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Schizophrène ! Enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Je le lâche, et je sors.

Mais qui m'a donné un incapable pareille ?!

Pff… Après le divorce de mes parents, les jurés et tout les autres ont décidé qu'il me fallait un soutien psychologique. Allez m'expliquer comment ça a viré en suivi psychiatrique, je n'en sais rien, mais depuis deux ans, je me traîne maintenant ce docteur à la con, qui fait tout pour me persuader que j'ai besoin de lui, pour ne pas devenir folle. Mais je ne suis pas folle ! C'est lui, qui est à la masse !

- Tiens, Sakura, tu es déjà rentrée ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je suis partie avant la fin. Il me faisait chier.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

- Mais mon cœur, tu sais très bien que le docteur Kabuto est là pour t'aider.

- Non ! Il est là pour me buriner le cerveau avec ses conneries, et il me fait chier. Je n'irais plus le voir.

Elle reprend sa vaisselle comme si de rien n'était. A-t-elle bien compris ce que je viens de lui dire ? Pas sûr, vu son manque de réaction…

- Je vais bosser dans ma chambre…

Je commence à monter les escaliers quand je vois le voyant lumineux du répondeur qui clignote. Curieux, elle aurait dû être là toute l'après-midi. J'appuie dessus.

-_Bonjour miss Haruno, c__'__est Fugaku Uchiwa, j__'__aimerais vous voir. Rendez-vous mercredi à 14h00 au manoir. Bon après midi. _

Où comment gâcher un peu plus mon après midi.

Sasuke m'avait prévenu, et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas avoir mon mot à dire, puisqu'il le fait très bien tout seul.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore avoir à me dire ?!

**Vala… Alors ? **

**La petite anecdote :**

**Je dois avouer que ce chapitre (ainsi que le précédent) n'était pas génial, mais… l'action recommence à partir du prochain ! Alors pas d'inquiétude ! **


	10. Amissio, non

Disclaimer : Les perso n'appartiennent pas à votre humble serviteuse qui ne les utilise que dans un but purement ludique...

Bonne lecture à tous.

_ « Amissio, c__'__est la cascade, la perte, la chute, une situation qui échappe à tout contrôle »_

**Chapitre 8 : Amissio.**

Je n'ai pas vu Uchiwa du début de la semaine. Bizarre, peut-être m'évitait-il. Enfin, en même temps, je n'ai rien fait pour le voir.

- Tu veux que je te dépose ? - me demande Ino alors que nous déjeunons le mercredi midi - j'irais saluer Mikoto au passage.

- Je veux bien merci.

Résultat, à une heure, je suis avec Ino, en route pour le manoir Uchiwa. C'est dingue, ça me parait toujours aussi grand.

- Bon, je te dépose là, et je vais garer ma voiture.

Je la remercie vaguement. Tiens, M. Uchiwa, seigneur de ces contrées a daigné venir chercher la pauvre manante que je suis à l'entrée…

- Uchiwa-san…

- Sakura. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix, hein ?!

Il m'emmène dans un dédale de couloir, pas sûr que j'arrive à retrouver la sortie après, mais après tout, c'est peut-être ça son but, me perdre dans les couloirs, et me laisser crever de faim… Si ça se trouve j'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu…

Je vais mourir…

Vous dit la fille suicidaire qui rêvait de s'exploser la tête contre les murs de son lycée…

- Dites, je préférais tout de même une mort douce…

Mon hôte me lance un regard curieux… Mon dieu, ne me dites pas que j'ai encore imaginé qu'on en voulait à ma vie… Je suis parano…

Tiens, je le fais rire… Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos de l'entendre rire… Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une connerie finalement…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai d'autres projets plus glorifiant pour vous ma petite Sakura…

Gloups…_Ma petite Sakura_ ? Maintenant c'est clair, je nage en plein délire, va-t-il se mettre à danser la macarena en string léopard sur son bureau ? Non, parce que quitte à faire dans le dingue, autant y aller jusqu'au bout…

- Entrez…

Il me laisse passer devant lui. Mikoto y est déjà, elle m'attend avec un doux sourire et les fleurs qu'Ino lui avait apportées, posées dans un vase sur le bureau. Il y a donc bel et bien un chemin plus court… Il a sûrement essayé de me semer, hé hé c'est con, je cours plus vite que lui !

- Asseyez-vous Sakura. - me dit doucement Mme Uchiwa.

Je m'installe dans le moelleux fauteuil en cuir et je les regarde anxieusement, lui qui s'est installé derrière son bureau, et elle, toujours assise sur le bord de ce même bureau.

N'empêche, si c'est pour avoir un bureau comme ça, ça peut être sympa d'être héritier Uchiwa : un bureau en chêne, les bibliothèques assorties, tapissant deux des murs, une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin où un jardinier taille les rosiers blancs…

Et les deux autres, qui sont toujours là à me zieuter avec leur air bienveillant à la con… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin… Je croise le regard de papa Uchiwa, et soudain je comprends : c'est un défi, il veut voir combien de temps je tiendrai.

- Dites, vous voudriez bien me dire ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

Pas longtemps assurément.

- Parce que contrairement à ce que vous semblez imaginer, j'ai une vie en dehors de votre héritage ! - oh merde, qui a mis le mode play ?! - Si si, une vie, une vraie, je dois réviser, travailler, un maximum, pour avoir les meilleures notes de l'académie, parce que sinon, je ne pourrai pas y rester… Et j'ai aussi besoin, comme tout le monde, de décompresser, parce que sinon, je deviendrai dingue… Et pourtant, j'ai accepté de céder un peu de ce temps libre pour Vous, pour vous dépatouiller dans le merdier dans lequel vous vous êtes Profondément enfoncé, parce que vos deux fils ne veulent pas du cadeau empoisonné que vous leur faites… J'accepte de faire Votre boulot, trouver un héritier… Mais il faut aussi que vous Me preniez en considération, et que vous arrêtiez de croire que je ne suis là que pour vous servir… Alors soit vous me dites ce que vous avez à me dire, soit je m'en vais, parce que j'aimerais bien réviser un peu avant les examens de la fin du mois. Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça ?

Oh la la… Je vais mourir, je vais me faire défoncer la gueule à coup de presse-papier, je le sens…

- Eh bien… - Ahhhhhhhh ! Il va prononcer mon exécution ! - C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais- il se tourne vers Mikoto - Je crois qu'elle est prête, qu'en dis-tu Mikoto ?

Heiiiiiin ?!

- Je crois aussi.

Va falloir qu'on m'explique, parce que je crois que je ne comprends pas tout…

- Sakura. - Ouuuuuui… c'est bien moi… - La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu que vous trouviez un héritier à la firme… - Quoi ? Je me suis coltiné Uchiwa pour rien ? Je vais le tuer… - La vérité c'est que j'avais déjà trouvé un héritier - Que diriez vous de lui arracher les yeux… - mais que j'avais encore besoin de voir s'il était au niveau - avec une petite cuillère - Et ç'a été bien au-delà de mes espérances… Vous avez été bien au-delà de mes espérances… - Gne ? - Oui vous Sakura, c'est vous que je souhaite voir à la tête de la firme Uchiwa, vous êtes intelligente, vous n'avez aucun héritage personnel à assumer, avec un peu de travail vous aurez le charisme nécessaire, et vous savez vous montrer impitoyable… Vous êtes la personne parfaite pour ce rôle…

Oh merde… Est-ce qu'il veut dire que… Qu'il veut que… Je… Je sois… son héritière ?

''_La personne parfaite pour ce rôle''_

''_Tu as toute les qualités requise pour faire ce job…''_

''_Alors c'est vous l'héritière Uchiwa ?'' _

Héritière Uchiwa…

- Non merci.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillent, j'imagine qu'ils s'attendaient à me faire une offre que je ne pourrais pas refuser, mais il ne faut pas rêver, son job, je l'ai étudié sous tous les angles, il faudrait être suicidaire pour en vouloir.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Regardez votre vie, - je ne sais pas pourquoi ma voix est si basse - Bien sûr vous êtes riche, mais… Est-ce que vous en avez profité ? Avez-vous, une fois dans votre vie, eu le temps de vous occuper de vos enfants, sans avoir l'esprit encombré par votre entreprise ? Avez-vous construit des souvenirs inoubliables avec vos enfants ? Je suis sûre que vous ne vous souvenez même plus de la première fois que Sasuke a marché ? De la première dent d'Itachi ? Et vous savez pourquoi, parce que vous étiez trop occupé à surveiller la hausse de la bourse, les finances de l'entreprise… Je sais que je parle sans savoir ce que cela représente, et je ne dis à aucun moment que vous êtes de mauvais parents, parce que les garçons sont en bonne santé, et qu'ils sont intelligents… Mais… Quand je compare ma relation avec ma mère, et celle que vous avez avec Sasuke, je me dis que… Je préfère une vie pauvre, mais complice, qu'une vie riche, mais où un mur subsisterait entre moi et mes enfants… Désolée…

M. Uchiwa semble totalement désarçonné, et… un peu énervé aussi, je crois que c'est le moment où je dois me barrer en courant sous peine de me faire étrangler avec le rideau…

Mikoto s'approche doucement de moi - qui entre temps me suis levée, des fois que… - un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Tu as sans doute raison Sakura, on a laissé nos enfants de côté pendant tout ce temps, mais… Tu es quelqu'un de doué, et je… Fugaku et moi savons que tu peux réussir, justement parce que tu as cerné là où nous avons fait des erreurs… - elle pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules - Nous ne te demandons pas une réponse tout de suite… Passe ton diplôme de fin d'étude, prends des vacances, et reviens nous donner ta décision, si elle reste inchangée, alors nous prendrons notre deuxième choix, et si elle a évolué, alors… tu seras la bienvenue à l'Uchiwa corp.

J'acquiesce lentement, et sur un signe de la tête, je quitte ce bureau. Je crois bien que je ne reviendrai pas avant un certain moment, si ce n'est jamais… Dommage, un bâtiment avec une telle architecture…

C'est après être passée pour la troisième fois devant le même tableau que je comprends que je me suis perdue…Génial…

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne, et me retrouve nez à nez avec…

Allez devinez qui…

Non, ce n'est pas Sasuke, pourquoi ce serait toujours lui ? Pff… Vous êtes vraiment trop nuls…

- Bonjour Itachi… En fait… Je… - dis donc, il serait pas en train de se rapprocher méchamment là ? - Je cherche… - mais oui, limite il essaie de me coincer dans un coin de couloir… - Dis donc Itachi, si tu m'expliquais ce que tu fais, là…

Il prend une petite moue innocente.

- Moi ? - sauf que son regard, il n'a rien d'innocent lui - Mais rien Sakura… Et toi… Tu fais quoi, là…

Gloups…

- Me suis perdue…

- Oh… C'est bien ça…

Non, pas du tout… Pas pour moi en tout cas…

…

Aaaaaaaah ! Je vais mourir, violée par Itachi Uchiwa ! Et maman ne saura jamais que le docteur Kabuto est un charlatan !

- Moi je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites là, tous les deux.

- Sasuke ?!

- Qu'est-ce tu fous Itachi ? - Il m'attrape par le bras - Celle là, t'y touche pas, c'est ma copine… - Comment ça, Sa copine ? - Si t'es tellement en manque, t'as qu'à aller te payer une pute - Roh, quel vocabulaire -, mais viens pas faire chier mes amis !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il m'entraîne à sa suite vers sa chambre. Au moins, de là bas, je saurais quitter la maison.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu devrais savoir qu'Itachi c'est pas un mec fréquentable ! T'es conne ou quoi ?! Est-ce que tu te sers de ton cerveau des fois ?! Ta mère t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester avec le mec louche ?!

Dites donc, arrêtez-moi si je me plante, mais il serait pas, genre, en train de m'engueuler ?

- Dis, faudrait pas que tu oublies à qui tu parles, Uchiwa ! Et puis je ne suis pas sensée savoir que ton frère est un dangereux psychopathe… En plus, ce manoir, c'est un vrai labyrinthe ! Alors calmos tu veux…

Il baisse les yeux.

- C'est bon, scuse… c'est juste que… J'étais… inquiet… Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais quitté le bureau et que tu étais partie dans la mauvaise direction…

Ah ouais, quand même… Dans le genre pas doué, vous faites pas mieux…

…

Attendez me dites pas qu'il vient de me dire qu'il s'inquiétais pour moi ?!

- Dis Sasuke tu… Est-ce que tu étais au courant de ce que tes parents avaient prévu pour moi ?

Il baisse les yeux. Décidément ce mec ne sait pas mentir.

- Quand ?

Je le vois qui regarde autour de lui en quête d'explication, c'est bien, il devance mon interrogatoire.

- Tu te souviens… Du jour où tu es venu me voir pour me parler de ce que mon père m'avait demandé ? Et bien… Je l'ai appelé après…

Lui aussi mourra dans d'horrible souffrance.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Sakura…

- Tu m'as proposé ton amitié… Entre amis on ne se ment pas… Est-ce que tu comprends ça Sasuke ? Ou est-ce que toi aussi il te manque la case relationnelle dans ton cerveau ?!

Il baisse les yeux, c'est devenu une manie ma parole ! Il a appris l'humilité, ou il a perdu ses couilles, je me pose la question !

- Vas-y oublie… - il ne semble pas comprendre le sens de ma phrase - Oublie-moi… Oubliez-moi tous dans ta foutue famille… J'en ai ras le cul d'être prise pour une conne !

J'attrape mon sac qui traîne par terre, et je me casse.

…

Ou peut-être pas…

Sasuke m'attrape par le bras et m'appuie contre la porte sans ménagement.

Expliquez-moi pourquoi je tombe sur le seul mec qui bloque une fille contre un mur, et qui ne trouve comme seule occupation que de la zieuter ?!

Pas que je veuille qu'il m'embrasse, mais bon, ça commence à devenir gênant là… Si il voulait bien me lâcher je…

…

Il m'embrasse. Et c'est franchement plus mouvementé que la dernière fois… Plus agréable aussi…

Mais à quoi je pense moi ?

- Arrête. La première fois, ça pouvait passer pour une erreur, mais là, ce serait reconnaître que…

- Tu me plais… - me répond-t-il d'une voix rauque - Je suppose. Sinon j'aurais pas envie de faire ça…

Je secoue la tête. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête : Je lui plais ? Son père veut que je devienne son héritière ? Et moi dans tout ça, c'est quoi mes sentiments ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Désolée Sasuke mais… je sais plus où j'en suis là… - Je rattrape mon sac qui était retombé dans la mésaventure - Cette fois ci, j'y vais pour de bon… Bonne soirée.

Est-ce que Kabuto a raison ? Est-ce que je suis réellement détraquée ? Est-ce que j'ai réellement un problème avec les sentiments ? J'en sais rien, vraiment, mais je me dis que si c'est le cas, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille à la source du problème : Le divorce de mes parents…

**La petite anecdote :**

J'avoue avoir un peu dérivé au cours de ce chapitre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sakura se lance dans des monologue grandiloquent, et j'imaginais parfaitement Fugaku Uchiwa étrangler la petite impertinente… Mais contre tout attente non… Quand à la réaction d'Itachi, c'était absolument pas prévu… Il est vraiment intenable…


	11. Albus, oui

**Bonjour à tous. Je poste ce chapitre tôt, parce que je sens que je vais avoir la flemme de le faire ce soir… **

**Voilà. Bonne lecture. **

_« Albus, c'est être clair dans sa tête et honnête avec son entourage. »_

**Chapitre 9 : Albus.**

- Sakura, mon ange, tu veux venir m'aider à déblayer le grenier ?!

Et le week-end est arrivé… Forcément, ma mère, sans démordre de son idée initiale - celle de vider un grenier de vieillerie et d'araignée - ma forcé à monter le rejoindre.

Cette femme devait être maîtresse dominatrice dans sa jeunesse…

- Explique moi pourquoi je dois faire ça au juste…

- Pour m'aider mon petit cœur… - me répond la tyrannique.

- Alors, explique moi pourquoi Nous faisons ça.

… Et pourquoi elle semble totalement, fantastiquement, et surtout maladivement joyeuse ces derniers temps ?! Elle m'épuise, tant physiquement, que psychologiquement…

- Tiens regarde mon petit cœur, ton vieux lit.

- Chic…

C'est fou ce que ces conneries sont lourdes, ça ne me donne pas envie d'avoir des gosses, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

- Dit maman, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas les trois cartons qu'il y a dedans avant de le soulever ?

- Oh, oui… - me répond l'innocente.

Je la déteste. Si j'ai le dos péter à vingt-cinq ans, ce sera de sa faute ! Et en plus il pèse une demi tonnes ses cartons, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle planque dedans, des missiles nucléaires ?

Crack.

…

Ce ne sont apparemment pas des missiles nucléaires, sinon il y a fort à parier qu'ils auraient explosé au moment où le carton, déchiré, à rencontré le sol.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que des photos puissent peser aussi lourd. Et elles sont éparpillé partout en plus… Super, du boulot en plus…

- Oh, regardes ma chérie, des photos de quand tu étais petite !

Bon, et bien il semblerais que l'on entre dans la minute sentimentalo-souvenirs…

- Dit maman, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai une vie en dehors de toi, alors si tu voulais bien accéléré pour qu'on puisse…

- Tiens, regardes celle là, regarde comme tu étais mignonne !

Bon, là, j'avoue, ça devient intéressant. Ma mère brandit devant moi la même photos que celle trouvé chez Naruto, mais à la place de Naruto, il y a une charmante petite fille au cheveux rose. Moi.

- Dit maman, c'est qui le mec là ?

Elle a un rire nerveux.

- Ton père ma chérie…

Elle le fait exprès, c'est pas possible…

- Nan, l'autre, je veux dire, le blond là…

- Tu veux parler de M. Uzumaki ?

Tiens c'est curieux la tête qu'elle tire.

- C'était le meilleur ami de ton père…

- C'était ?

- Il est décédé quand tu avais deux ans… - elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds - tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

J'avais deux ans, c'est normal.

- Je devrais ?

- Et bien oui… - elle baisse les yeux - Il est mort sous vos yeux, au petit Naruto et à toi.

Ah. Donc Naruto et moi nous connaissions enfant. C'est bon à savoir. On avait l'intention de m'avertir quand ?!

- Mais… Pourquoi, enfin… Je veux dire… on a jamais revu Naruto après…

Elle se gratte distraitement la nuque.

- Il parait qu'il a fait un infarctus, mais ça a toujours paru suspect… d'autant plus qu'on vous a retrouvé caché dans le placard du salon… Les deux seuls témoins de ce que ton père pensait être un assassinat…

Super. Je suis témoin d'un assassinat maintenant. Elle en a d'autres des bonnes nouvelles comme ça ?

- Alors avec leur troisième associés, ils se sont décidés à se caché.

- Associés ?

Tiens, elle rougit maintenant, il y a combien de truc que je suis sensé savoir au juste ?

- Oui… c'était probablement parce que l'entreprise qu'ils montaient marchait bien, un peu trop même… Enfin…

Et me voilà héritière… Génial non ?!

- Enfin… c'était il y a longtemps, alors… Maintenant Iruka-san et Nîo pensent que vous ne craignez plus rien…

Ceci explique cela, c'est pour ça que je suis cinglé, j'ai été témoin d'un meurtre… Super…

Je suis vernie comme fille, moi.

Je range les photos dans le cartons, et j'en prend une poigné d'autres.

Tiens… Deux adolescents… enfin, mon âge quoi… Ils sont mignon… Lui, grand, blond, et elle, deux yeux vert malicieux qui dépasse d'une grand écharpe rouge…

- Maman? Qui est-ce sur cette photo?

Je la voit esquisser un sourire un peu lointain.

- Ton père mon ange… et moi… Nous avions dix-sept ans…

Ah.

Ils étaient beau…

- Tu… - j'hésite, parce que la minute sentimentalo-souvenirs commence un peu trop à s'éterniser - … n'as jamais regretté…

Elle penche la tête sur le coté, et fronce les sourcils.

- Regretté quoi?

- De… D'avoir épousé et aimé un homme qui… t'as trahi par la suite…

Je baisse les yeux. Je crois que ça réaction m'effraie un peu.

Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elle sourit, doucement.

- Non… non, je n'ai jamais rien regretté… parce que toutes ces années que j'ai passé avec ton père, son parmi les plus belle de ma vie, parce qu'il m'a fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux - elle me prend le menton comme à une petite fille - toi… Et parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre si l'on craint toujours les regrets… Alors c'est vrai, je suis malheureuse, mais je reste forte, parce que je t'ai toi, et que je ne peux pas le laisser détruire ma vie, et mes rêves.

C'est la première fois qu'on se parle face à face, pour de vrai, sans niaiserie et autre bêtises…

J'en suis là de mes considérations quand je sens quelque chose de chaud glisser sur ma joue.

…

Non, pas ça. Au divorce de mes parents, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleuré, de ne plus jamais verser une misérable larme, parce que ça ne servait à rien, hormis à déshydrate les yeux.

Mais là… J'en peux plus, c'est trop… Sasuke, l'entreprise, ma mère…

Des bras m'enlacent, m'incitant à vider cette eau que j'avais depuis si longtemps dans le cœur.

**k**

- Ino ? J'ai besoin de toi…

Comment ça, je me répète c'est dernier temps ? Mais pas du tout ! Voilà simplement ce que j'ai dit à Ino quand je l'ai appelé dans la soirée. Ni une, ni deux, notre grande altesse blonde ma invité à la rejoindre chez elle, où je suis finalement restées dormir - ses parents étant actuellement à un sommet européen pour l'économie.

- Mais explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement foncé ? C'est vrai quoi… C'est Sasuke, le boss ultime, si tu passes cette étape, c'est direct la victoire…

Même dans des situations aussi compliqué, Ino arrive à tout rapporté à un jeu vidéo.

- Sauf que si j'accepte Sasuke, j'accepte l'entreprise qui va avec, et je ne peux pas…

Elle pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à tout compliquer ? Je serais tentée de te dire _écoutes ton cœur_, mais comme je sais que tu n'en as pas, je te conseillerais juste d'arrêter de te chercher des excuses, et de foncer… - moi ?! Me chercher des excuses ? Et des excuses à quoi je vous pris ?! - Oh, et ne prends pas ton air de mijaurée, tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle… Depuis que Nîo à mis les voiles avec sa pétasse blonde, tu ne veux plus entendre parler d'amour, ni de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mener à la confiance homme / femme. Alors arrête d'écouter les conneries que te déblatèrent cette abruti de psy : Tu peux être heureuse si tu le veux… Ce mec, il gagne sa tune à ce que les gens se sentent le plus mal possible, pour qu'ils reviennent le voir ! - Ben dit donc, elle est remonté contre les psy… - N'essaie pas de me faire croire que la vraie Sakura, celle que tu ne montres à personne est aussi faiblarde, parce que je serais sincèrement déçue… - Mais de quoi elle parle ?! - Fonce !

La vraie Sakura ? Celle que je ne montre à personne ? Elle est cinglée ?! Si je fais ça, je vais me faire détester !

…

Une minute… C'est à peu près le comportement qu'on les Uchiwa avec le monde extérieur, et… Tout le monde les idolâtre… Est-ce que ce serait pas un peu… Mon caractère qui me pousse à devenir héritière des Uchiwa ?

- Raaaaaah ! Ça me prends la tête !

Ino me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?! - je grogne - J'ai le droit d'exprimer mon désarrois…

Nouveau pouffement de la part de ma blonde…

- Bien sur que tu en as le droit Sakura, tu en as même le devoir… Tu n'as pas le droit de garder ça au fond de toi, c'est pas bon…

Pas bon ?

- Ecoutes ton cœur Sakura, tu es plus sensé que Fugaku et Mikoto, tu sauras jongler entre travail et famille, je le sais, et tu le sais aussi, alors si on arrêtait de se voiler la face, et que tu avouais tout simplement que t'as la trouille de te retrouver sur le devant de la scène…

- J'ai pas la trouille mais… je vais arriver un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, sorti de nulle part, voici l'héritière Uchiwa… Accrocheur comme titre non ?

Ino soupire, comme si elle était devant un enfant particulièrement récalcitrant…

- Et tu crois qu'il a fait quoi Fugaku-san pendant ces trois semaines ? Il t'as introduit, voilà ce qu'il a fait, il t'a introduit dans son monde, avec délicatesse… Un mot que tu ignores, semble-t-il, pour l'instant… Mais je te promet, je t'apprendrais…

Et maintenant elle me fait le sourire jaune et ironique… Mais qu'avez-vous fait d'Ino ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'embêter d'un cerveau ?!

- Allez ! - elle me tape pour me faire sortir de sa chambre - Maintenant tu sors de cette chambre, de cette maison, tu files au manoir Uchiwa, tu annonces à papa Uchiwa que tu acceptes son deal, n'oublie pas de marchander tes horaires, et pour finir tu sautes sur Sasuke et tu lui roules la pelle de sa vie… - elle prend un air rêveur - Et la partie sera finit…

Elle retrouve vite son air sérieux et me pousse à la porte…

Et me voilà, comme une conne, sous la pluie, sur la route entre chez Ino et Sasuke… Non mais qu'est-ce que je fous franchement ?

- Dzzzzing…

Quelle drôle de mélodie que celle de leur interphone…

- Oui ?

- Je suis Sakura Haruno… Je dois parler d'urgence à Uchiwa-san…

- Oui.

Le portail s'ouvre. C'est flippant, un portail si grand, à chaque fois que je me retrouve devant, j'ai peur qu'il me tombe dessus…

Je slalome dans les couloirs derrière le domestique - en goûtant lamentablement derrière moi, saloperie de pluie - jusqu'au bureau d'Uchiwa-san. Une fois devant la porte, il me laisse la place et repart dans l'autre sens.

- Allez, respires…

Je lève la main et je toque.

- Oui ?

J'entrouvre la porte et j'entre dans l'immense bureau.

- Bonjour M. Uchiwa…

**La petite anecdote :**

Le début du chapitre était prévu depuis longtemps (environ depuis le chapitre 5) mais ce qui n'était pas prévu c'était que Sakura soit héritière d'entreprise (par son père), ils me rendront tous dingue…

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et ce sera un simple épilogue de deux pages…

**Pour les réponses aux reviews, allez voir sur ma homepage**


	12. Laeticia, oui

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

_« Laetitia c'est des chant de joie, des rires en cascade, un optimisme rayonnant. »_

**Épilogue : Laetitia.**

Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, il est, en vrac : arrogant, pété de tunes, imbuvable, super beau, studieux, pété de tunes, atteint de crétinisme aigu, super beau, snob, pété de tunes et bien sûr, super beau…

Nous sommes en avril, je viens de passer mon diplôme, et aujourd'hui, enfin, tout va bien dans ma vie. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne vous ait plus parler à vous, mes petites voix, depuis deux mois…

En fait, ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je ne vous aurait jamais reparler, mais… je me suis dit que vous aussi vous aviez le droit à un peu de déférence pour m'avoir aider pendant ces trois semaines de pure folie et j'ai décidé de vous donner le fin mot de l'histoire…

Je les ait tous tué, un vrai carnage, et je suis actuellement en hôpital psychiatrique.

Non, je plaisante, c'est bon.

La vérité c'est que ce n'est plus très clair dans ma tête : je me souviens être allé voir Fugaku, et lui avoir annoncé que j'acceptais son offre, je me souviens que nous avions longuement discuter, je me souviens qu'il m'avait présenter l'entreprise, en long, en large, et en travers, et je me souviens avoir été impressionnée…

Puis les choses se sont enchaînée, j'ai étudié à devenir une parfaite mini-lady, qui pourrait succéder aux Uchiwa sans salir leur nom à jamais… Mikoto m'a d'ailleurs longtemps conseillée sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas, ce qu'il fallait dire, ou pas, et ceux qu'il fallait connaître, ou pas.

Je suis aussi allé voir mon père pendant la golden week, dans son nouveau chez lui… Je crois que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer… Je sais, à quoi bon aller se ressourcer chez un homme qu'on déteste, mais je vous l'avais dit, j'avais besoin de retourner à la racine de mon blocage sentimentale… Et puis j'ai appris à positiver - je sais, ça vous en bouche un coin…

Sa femme est trop moche, c'est à hurler de rire… Je suis bien contente qu'il ne vive plus dans la même région que nous, j'y aurait pas survis…

Oui, bon, c'est une façon comme une autre de positiver… non ?

- Miss Haruno ?

Merde je crois qu'on m'appelle. Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je me suis laissée aller à rêvasser alors que j'allais recevoir mon diplôme, mais c'est pas bien grave… si ?

Sasuke me regarde avec d'un drôle d'œil tandis qu'avec mon plus beau sourire ultra-Bright, je charme la proviseur qui me laisse monter sur l'estrade pour me remettre mon diplôme de fin d'étude.

- T'es pas possible toi - me chuchote-t-il alors que je vais le rejoindre dans la foule des déjà diplômé.

Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, il est, en vrac : arrogant, pété de tunes, imbuvable, super beau, studieux, pété de tunes, atteint de crétinisme aigu, super beau, snob, pété de tunes et bien sûr, super beau…

Et c'est accessoirement mon mec depuis deux mois maintenant.

**La petite anecdote :**

Je dois avouer que j'avais hâte de finir cette histoire : Parce qu'entre les crises existentielle de Sakura, et ma folle envie de plonger dans le cucul mièvre et guimauve, je peux vous assurer avoir eu du boulot… C'est donc après une bataille d'une nuit avec un moustique hargneux (et accessoirement originaire de Tchernobyl), sur les coup de cinq heures AM que j'ai empoigner mon bébé (alias mon ordi) et que ensemble, nous avons finit cette histoire…

J'ai les moustiques en horreur.

**Le petit message gentil et plein d'espoir de l'auteur :**

Je posterais peut-être une suite. Pourquoi peut-être, parce que j'ai l'idée, mais je sens que je vais avoir du mal à la mettre en mot… Mais je vous promet d'essayer…

**Voilà, c'est la fin… Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une reviews... J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire… Peut-être à une prochaine fois…  
**


End file.
